You Wanna Bet?
by jinxleviosa143
Summary: Draco Malfoy along with his Slythering "gangs" are up for very tough challenge, when they decided to mess with Hermione Granger. Will Draco make Hermione fall in love with him or is it other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone this is my first time trying to write a story. I was always intrigued by the Harry Potter and gangs. More so i wanted to write something about a forbidden love of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. All the Character in this story are owned by ours truly J. K . Rowling. But this part of the story is mine. I truly truly hope you guys enjoy this story. As there is more chapters to come. P. S this story might turned into a mature context along the way. Just giving the heads up.**

**Thanks**

**You wanna bet?**

As usual the students were assembled together for their breakfast in the Great Hall. And like always the four long tables were filled with the students of respective houses. The teachers were involved with their own thing. The students of Hufflepuff were cheerful like always, Ravenclaw were brainstorming like always (but still could not beat one particular student from Griffindor), and Slytherin were conniving as always but there was something different today. One particular Slythering blond was staring at one bushy haired Griffindor for about the time he entered the hall today to have his breakfast. It looked like he was trying to grab her attention for some unknown reason. She, on the other hand, was doing her last minute editing to her twelve inch long potion essay. Her two best friend were distracting her like usual to help them with their essay but she was ignoring the request.

"C'mon Hermione, help us out a bit, please," pleaded he red head friend Ron. "We all know that you are the kind, sweet, smart and the prettiest girl in this entire world." Ron finished.

"Ya, you are Mione, please, please, cherry on the top please, help us," said her green eyed friend Harry.

Hermione bit her lips in order to stop herself from smiling to their cheesy compliments and said "First of all please find my _real_ best friends, and secondly I won't help you because it would be wrong to help you guys if either of you can't even figure out to do a simple essay. By then I won't be helping you but would be infecting your brains for not giving you chance to develop yourself, know what I mean?"

"So you won't be helping us then, Mione?"

"No Ronald I won't, figure it out yourself."

"Even if we say, PPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE?" asked Harry by battering his lashes and smiling like a guff.

Hermione chuckled "no Harry even if you said PPPLLLLEEEAASSSEEE."

Both the boys turned away from her pouting their lips and muttering something along the line 'not fair' and 'how rude', but Hermione tuned them out and began to stretch. For some unknown reason her eyes were drawn towards the Slytherin table, and she too was now staring that certain blond Slytherin with the same intensity as he was.

She does not know why she could not take her eyes away from him. He was also feeling the same but he also had other responsibilities to fulfill. Snapping out from his revere he did the first thing he was supposed to do to fulfill his responsibilities. He smiled and then he winked at Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Oh my Merlin, Draco Sodding Malfoy winked at me. No, no, no scratch that, he smiled at me and then winked at me,_ Hermione thought.

_Why would he smiled at me and winked at me. It is completely mental (like Ron says). Wait a minute, maybe he is not smiling at me; there might be someone behind me. _ Hermione slowly turned her head to look behind her. She saw a Ravenclaw boy, whose name she forgot at the moment, was sitting across from her.

_So it was him that Malfoy was winking at. No wait! Why would Malfoy wink at a boy? Oh! Maybe he has gone bonkers. Spending his time with all those Slytherin girls made him become attracted to men. And being with all those beautiful, mouthwatering men might let him change his preference. Wait what am I thinking? Those men are not beautiful let alone mouthwatering. And why the bloody hell did Malfoy winked at me, than again he might not have been winking at all. He might just be blinking his eyes. _

Thinking this might be the reasonable answer she turned her gaze back to her essay and ignored the blond and the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Meanwhile the particular blond was still staring at her. He does not know why he is feeling the way he is feeling. He was only supposed to confuse Granger so that he can make his next move. He was definitely not supposed to get agitated by the way she was looking at him. He was to make Hermione attracted to him in order to win his bet with his fellow Slytherins.

**Flash back**

"What the fuck are you asking me to do?" Draco was shocked about the condition of the bet.

"That's right mate, you are to woo the mud blood and make her sleep with you. And then give us the details. But in order to win the bet you have to prove by taking the picture," sneer Blais.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I am not going to take any pictures," Draco retaliated

"If you don't then you won't win the bet and you have to follow our conditions Draco," said Theo.

"If. You. Believe. That. I. Draco. Malfoy. Is. Scared. Then think again," Draco gritted in fury, "you cannot make me do stuff I don't want. Even if I lose these bets you guys still can't make me do stuff. You do know that, right?" he glared at everybody. Everybody by then was cowering in fright from Draco's glare. Everybody agreed to his conditions.

"So what do you suppose we do?" asked Zabini

"Well my dear friends, how about you guys vs. me. If I win you pay me and if I lose, I pay you all" suggested Draco.

"Ok but it still is Granger though," said Nott.

For some reason Draco could not say no to that

**Flash back ends**

He does not have any idea why he agreed to this stupid bet let alone agreed to sleep with Granger. He admits that she has changed from her awkward phase of her life and turned into a beautiful girl. Hold _on! Back up a bit. I did not just say that Granger was beautiful. I do agree that she is not that hideous buck tooth bushy haired girl anymore. But she is not beautiful, rather she is and always be the know-it-all, bushy haired, gorgeous, smart… What fuck is wrong with me. I think I have to stop glaring at her and formulate the plan to make her mine.. I mean fuck her. _

With that thought, Draco Malfoy focuses on the plan to grab Granger's attention.

But he forgot that the Hermione Granger is not to be messed with.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank all the people for the encouragement. This is my first time publishing story ever and i really appreciate the support. Like always all the characters belongs to Ms. Rowling. But this Draco and Hermione are mine. Again thank you everyone and please keep reading my stories. It gives me encouragement to write the next chapter. Love you all**

Chapter 3

Everything has become weirder around her. But then again she lives is a magical world so everything has to be weirder. But lately everything seems… unusual. First weird thing that happened to Hermione is that her classmate Neville finished his potion assignment before she did. Yes the very same Neville Longbottom who is always scared of their potion master Severus Snape. He also received some house points for Gryffindor from the Snape himself.

Second weird thing was when she saw everybody's favorite headmistress McGonagall dancing when she was dropping off her weekly Head duty. Yes dancing and not just dancing alone she was dancing with Filch. Yes Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts. And they were laughing, she was giggling and he was blushing. Before she could puke and get scarred for life Hermione ran from the headmistress' office.

As she was running she tripped and was about to fall the third weird thing happened to her. She was caught safe into Malfoy's arm. It was not that he saving her was weirder but what happened after was weirder. Malfoy asked her if she was ok. He looked genuinely looked concerned about her. Before she thought she could get caught staring into his beautiful greyish eyes, she brought herself back and ran away from him. Those other weirder thing cannot be compared to the third weird thing in her life.

She was thinking about Malfoy and his reaction the whole day. It was not just today that he had acted unusual towards. This thing was going on for almost a week now.

**Flash back a week ago**

"Oh shit, why it always happens to me?" frustrated Hermione bend down to pick up her books and her pencil case.

"Well if you hadn't borrowed the whole library, then you would be able to hold your bags and your books wouldn't drop." Chuckling Draco bend down to help her.

"UUmmm… what are you doing?" asked Hermione slightly puzzled.

"Uuummm…. I am helping you, what does it look like I am doing?" he asked

She was a lot confused by now and was trying to understand what he was saying but more confused than before she asked "whhhyyy?"

He looked up into her brown eyes and smiled "why Granger, your two dunderheads never helped you with anything like this? Then again the Pothead and the Weasel wouldn't know the act of chivalry."

She couldn't help it and started mockingly laugh at Malfoy "chivalry and you? Since when do you show any chivalry to anyone let alone to me? I am a mud blood remember? Or did you lose your head during the war? Whatever Malfoy, I don't need you help or chivalry. I can help myself, thank you very much," she gathered all her stuff with the swish of her wand and walked pass him.

She could still hear him mutter "I could be a better person if you give me a chance, Hermione".

By then she had turned the corner and left him behind more confused and amazed than before.

**End of Flashback **

Hermione couldn't pinpoint the feeling whenever he is around her. She gets all carried away in his thoughts and the emotions that she is feeling towards him. But she also has a gut feeling that tells her there is more to the situation and it seems. _Does he like me? No, no, no, that can't be. He doesn't like me, no he won't like, and no he can't like me at all. I m a muggle-born. _Having an inner battle with herself, she was walking pass an empty classroom. All of a sudden she hears some boys talking. She was about to leave when she hears her name being mentioned.

"..i told you, you have to act fast with the mud blood Granger, Draco" one of the boys said.

"Don't say that word," said Malfoy

"Why, because you have a soft spot for the girl" other boy asked

"Look all I am saying is seducing Granger takes time. She is not like any other girls. She is the smartest witch, if you forgot about that. "

"We haven't forgotten anything, but it is you who have forgotten, Draco. Look whatever you do with Granger it's your problem. All we are saying is if you want to win this bet, you might wanna step it up and seduce Granger to you bet and take her picture."

Everything makes sense to her now. The saving, the smile, the stare. _He bet on me. How dare him. He and his minions want to mess with me?_ She chuckle. _Bring it on Malfoy. After this you will never be able to forget who I really am._ Making note to herself, Hermione left to plan the most deathliest revenge against Malfoy (well not literally deathliest but you know what I mean).


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I am back with the new chapter. Sorry it took a little longer but here I am. The next chapter will take some more time till then enjoy. All the character are the imagination of J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 4

"What the fuck mate? Did she just winked at you?" chimed Blaise

Draco Malfoy is not everything but logical. He being a Slytherin has to use his mind more often than people from other houses. But when Hermione Granger just smiled the most seductive smile and winked at him, all of his logic went out the window. His mind went blank. He was not able to think anymore.

After he came out of his lala land she was gone. He looked up to the Gryffindor table he could only see the scar head and the weasel. Bringing his mind together he got up from his table to find what was going on. He could not believe that his heart was beating very fast. Actually he was quiet surprised that he has a heart to beat in this kind of situation.

The first place for any logical person to find Hermione Granger is library. He looked for her everywhere, every corner of the library. He even asked Mm. Pince if she had seen her but no luck. Feeling glum he left and as he was walking by the empty classroom when he heard similar voices. He stopped to see what was going one and he heard,

"Are you sure Hermione that you like Malfoy?" asked Ginny Wesley

"I don't know Ginny. My heart says I do but my mind doesn't allow me to think that way" said Hermione.

Draco could not believe his ears so stayed to listen more without the girls knowing that he was there.

"Well you are the logical one in our group so I am not going to argue with you but I am just gonna tell you to be careful" said Ginny

"Thanks Ginny, but I need help from you to _seduce_ him" said Hermione

Draco had to bite his lips in order to prevent him from laughing when she whispered the word seduce.

"Ok I guess, but I have no idea what type of person he is. But don't worry we will figure something out." Ginny told Hermione

Having heard enough, Draco left the two girls to discuss the plan to seduce him.

"Oh thank Merlin he left." revealed Ginny

"Do you think he believed us?" asked Hermione

"Don't worry hon, even if he doesn't believe us today we will make him believe tomorrow." said Ginny. "I am really proud of you, you know. Taking a stand and trying to protect your dignity. Just be careful though even if he is Slytherin and not as smart as you he is still cunning. We have to be careful in every small thing."

"You are right. Good thing this device beeped when he was near, or else it would have been very hard to convince him." said Hermione

"Ya pretty cool this device. How did you come up with this idea?" asked Ginny

"Oh it is muggle device. It's a censor but because we cannot bring anything muggle related to Hogwarts, I turned my necklace to a censor to let me know if Malfoy is near me" said Hermione. "Thank you Ginny for helping me with this. I would not know what else to do when I heard those boys talking."

**Flash back**

After hearing the Slytherin boys, Hermione ran towards the Astronomy Tower to cry. Ginny was doing her rounds for her prefect's duty. She saw Hermione crying and ran towards her.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" asked Ginny

"Oh Ggi-nn-y" Hermione could barely talk with all those sobbing but she managed to tell her everything.

"That ferret bastard, who does he think he is? I am gonna kill that bastard." she stopped when she saw Hermione crying. She helped her be sober and presentable to go to their dorm. Once they reached their dorm they started to formulate a plan to take care of certain blond Slytherin and his 'gangs'.

"Oh he would not even know that hit him" chimed Ginny"

**End of flash back**

"Ya don't worry Mione. You know I could do anything for you and this also happens to be in my field of expertise. Ha-ha, those boys won't even know what hit them. Oh it's gonna be fun" said Ginny excitedly

"Ya, it will be fun" said Hermione but she wasn't so sure. She might be logical and a brain behind Voldemort's downfall but she still felt bad to manipulate others, even if the other is a slimy, Slytherin blond git.

But right now she has to save her dignity, nobody messes with her heart and get away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**J.K. Rowling owns the characters but I own You wanna bet? Hello everyone, I am very happy with the response I got for this story. I have seen a lot of grammatical mistakes when I read my story again. I tend to forget some lines and words along the way but I hope you guys can understand me. I hope this one is little better than the others. Again I want to thank all of you for your support and love for my work. I love you guys. Keep reading and I promise to post more promising chapters. Love and Thanks **

Chapter 5

She clears her throat as she enters her potion class.

"Yes, Miss Granger. You are early for your class. But judging by your looks there is something you want to tell me. Ok what can I do for you?"

"Good Morning Professor Snape. I have a favor to ask of you, if you please?"

"A favor, what kind of favor" asked Snape

Draco has been in a very bad mood lately. Nothing seems to go as his plan. He wants to talk to Granger alone but she is never alone. Either her two bodyguards are always around or she is with the other red head Weaslette. Since the day he heard her confessing her fondness to she-weasel he keeps hoping that he could talk to her alone and let her know how he feels. At least for the plan. Not that he likes her or anything but he was very happy to know that Granger likes him. So he was searching for every possible way to be near Granger. But to no luck so far. One time he even walked very closely with her (and her two minions) just to see how it feels to be near her. As soon as they saw he was very close they took off dragging Granger with them. However, for some reason, it looked like Granger wanted to let him be closer to her and be near him. But that might have been a false alarm. Anyways now being depressed with his situation he was heading towards potion. He had double potion with Gryffindor today. He was expecting something might happen in this class because none of his plans to be closer to Granger were working. But a man can only hope.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, so great of you to join us today" said Snape. "I thought you might not show up at all but here you are all well and joining us after ten minutes late. Do you want to share with you class why you were late today"

"UUUmmm…" he was thinking what he should say in this kind of situation but was all blanked out when he saw all the eyes in the class were on him. He was stuck on a pair of brown eyes, not taking his eyes off of her; he spoke in a whisper like voice "I got lost". He realized his mistake as soon as the word came out of his mouth.

Everything was quiet. He thought he was deaf for a second. Even Snape was trying to comprehend the words that came out of his mouth. And then it happened. The ice was finally broken (pun required). Draco heard the most mesmerizing laugh he has ever heard. She was laughing at his words. She looked flawless. Her beautiful eyes were shining; her brown curls were touching her cheeks while she was laughing. He was jealous of the curls because now he wanted to touch her cheeks. He did not notice that he was staring at her like a love sick fool until he heard others laugh. Snapping himself out and making sure nobody noticed at his foolishness, he entered the class. As he was moving towards his desk he was again stopped.

"Siiilleennccee" roared Snape. This made the whole class stop laughing at Draco. He felt relieved but then again it was gone. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't know how you manage to 'get lost' to this class after being in Hogwarts for seven years but I hope you would not be lost to find your partner for the potion assignment that I had handed out ten minutes ago. Your partner is Potter. Sit with him and don't get lost."

"WHAT?" he was shocked

"Have your also lost your hearing ability? I told you to be with Potter. He is your new partner for the next month" said Snape in a calm and collective voice.

Unable to speak anything with the shock, he looked around and found something off with the class today. Everyone was with someone they least like. Blaise was with Finnigan, Nott with Brown, Pansy with Weasel, etc. but the most surprising part was Goyle being with Granger. He felt a ting of green in his eyes. He wanted to pound Goyle and make suffer. But he could not do that. Feeling rejected he moved to where the-boy-who-won't-die was standing.

Hermione was watching all the reaction that appeared on Malfoy's face. She thought that may be this idea might not work.

**Flash back**

"A favor what kind of favor" asked Snape

"Yesterday you mentioned that we will be doing a group assignment. So I was wondering if you could assign us a partner yourself" Hermione requested

Seeing that she might have some idea herself with the partner choosing, Snape asked her "I see that you might have a suggestion yourself, so why don't you give me your idea in the matter." asked Snape

Hermione did not want to let go of this opportunity, she said "I want you mix us. Make one Slytherin and one Gryffindor as a partner" she said it with difficulty. Before Snape could contradict her, she said "I want to do this for various reasons. First one is for Dumbledore. He always wanted the house unity and if we try it from our class then it might work. Second I want to know my own capability to work with my bullies and third is a little personal so I can't tell you" she laid out all her points to Snape.

"What you are saying is not bad Miss Granger. But do you think this will work?" asked Snape

"Even if we can't make it work I know you can. So I am just here with the suggestion all the action will be done by you, sir" said Hermione.

Thinking hard on the subject and not finding any flaws in this plan he agreed to it.

"But sir I have something else to say. I don't want you to put me with Malfoy at all. I rather pick Goyle for this project. I know he is a little…ok a lot stupid but I want to make his little better than before. I want to challenge myself with Goyle and don't tell anyone that this was my idea please sir"

Snape nodded

**Flash back ends **

But she is a fighter. If she can fight with bunch of Death eaters, then she can do anything. She was pleased and proud with herself with the plan she had against Malfoy. She knew he was trying to get close to her every possible way. Her necklace was always beeping. So she knew in order to bring him down, she had to attack his pride and self –esteem. What other way could she find to bring him down but to make him work with his arch-nemesis and choosing one of his dim witted friends to work with her.

Thinking about all the plans she had laid out for Malfoy, she smiled at Goyle. Even though he glared and growled at her she kept smiling at him. _One down three more to go_, she thought and started with her potion activities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone I am here with my new chapter. This one is little bit longer than the other ones. I realized that I haven't given any Ron, Harry and Hermione moments at all so in this chapter I put them together once again. I want to thank everyone for the love and support that you have given me. I will promise to always give you the best chapters so bear with me till the end please. Love you all and once again thank you all.**

**P.S. All the characters are J.K Rowling's imagination but not this story**

Chapter 6

Draco was half way through his breakfast when all of a sudden he hears nothing. Thinking back the potion class came in mind when he went momentary deaf so he started to growl. He didn't want the episode repeating so he looked up from his plate to see what was going on to make everyone so quiet.

For a minute he thought his eyes were playing games with him, but after taking everything into his brain he was fully aware of the fact that Granger was standing in front of him (well actually not in front of him per say, she was just by the Slythering table and he thought she was closer to him). This is the reason why everyone (including the teachers) was mute. Some were dumb struck, some were shocked, some were puzzled, and well one can say that there were different types of emotions flying around the Hall. In fact Draco was in the turmoil of emotions himself. He couldn't understand whether he should be happy with the fact that Granger was near him on her own or he should be puzzled or confused. He was defiantly shocked that's for sure because never before had he seen Hermione Granger come to Slytherin table let along have smile on her face. Trying hard to hide his happy emotion, Draco asks "What are you doing here, Granger?"

It is then he realized that she was not looking at him. She was not even smiling at him (Oh that hurt). Shifting her gaze towards him she said "it's none of your business, Malfoy. I am here to see my partner. But as I expected he is trying to ignore and avoid me. Well you know this attitude of yours won't work on me Goyle. Either you work with me or you work with me, there are no other options, so you choose" she said in a very matter of fact way. Now everybody was very interested in her convo with Goyle that they forgot to eat (including Ron). Draco felt very much rejected. He wanted to talk to her even if he was going to be very rude to her. "I will have you know that this is a Slytherin table. Nobody here follows an ugly know-it-all's order" he did not mean it to sound so rude. When he saw pain in her eyes from his words he wanted to take it all back but she pulled herself together and snapped at him "Malfoy I don't know if you know this but everyone knows that I'm the smartest witch of our time. I am very well aware that this is a Slytherin table, that one is Gryffindor's, that one is Ravenclaw, and that is Hufflepuff. Well if everyone here knows which table is for whom, shall I get on with my work?" she asked.

He was about to say that he was ok with it but she ignored him and moved towards him and Goyle. Now standing behind Goyle she poked him. By now Goyle was really angry; he stood in his full form and faced Granger "Stop poking me you mudblood. I don't care who assigned us together but I am not working with you. I wouldn't degrade my pureblood self to be around your presence, so beat it you ugly whore or else you are going to regret it"

If it were a normal person, he or she would have been very scared of the way Goyle was looking at them. But this is Hermione Granger; she is not scared of anyone. Rather she was looking at Goyle in a very challenging way. She finally sighed and said "Malfoy scoot over I want to talk to him. Come on, move over" Draco being shocked as it is did what was asked of him. Every boy in the table was rather shocked or interested on Granger so they did not comment. But all the girls were now over the top angry that they could blast their heads off. So Pansy being the leader of the girls she said "I think you have lost your mind mudblood. Didn't you hear that Goyle doesn't need your…." With a swish of her wand Hermione made her quiet and moved to sit between Goyle and Malfoy. After sitting she glared at every girl in the table as if challenging them to say one word against her. Her glaring might have done the work because nobody was objecting her. After sitting she came closer to Malfoy and said in a whisper so that only he could hear her " hey your thigh is touching my ass, would you mind taking care of that" to Draco it seemed like she was flirting with him. She was smiling at him in a seductive way and he couldn't help it and smile back. But then, as if nothing happened just now, she turned to face Goyle totally ignoring Malfoy.

"Ok first of all let me tell you something. I wanted to tell you this for a long time but couldn't find the right time. So I am letting you know now. When you guys call me a mudblood ...seriously nothing happens to me. What I meant to say is that, I am a muggle born so whenever you use these wizard's terms to dish me it doesn't work at all. I don't get sad or happy or anything because I don't know the meaning of the term and I didn't grow up in the magical cultural. So to save everybody's time I am gonna ask you to stop calling me names coz I don't get offended by it."

Everybody around her was confused by her reaction. And the truth which she just told took some time to sink in their brain. The boys who were on the bet with Malfoy were highly amazed by her interaction. Even Goyle seems to be speechless (technically he doesn't really have much of a vocab anyways, those sentences were the only sentence that he could come up with to dish Granger so now he has nothing). Draco on the other hand was thinking entirely different thing.

His mind was back in Malfoy Manor a year ago when Potter and his friends were brought in by the snatchers. He was thinking of the time when his psychopathic aunt was torturing Granger and managed to scribble mudblood on her arm. He was very proud of Granger for letting everyone know that the word mudblood doesn't affect her at all. In fact he was beginning to respect her in a very highly intellectual level. He knew she had a big heart but never seen it until now. All of a sudden he was drawn to her. He was staring at her. Her big brown eyes were shining when she was trying to make Goyle understand the value of education. _That oaf doesn't understand anything about studying, about the beauty that is talking to him, her beautiful smile, her seductive voi….what the fuck am I thinking? Oh Merlin, I am going off track. Why do I think her eyes are beautiful and she doesn't have a seductive voice, it's rather very high pitched and annoying. Why am I even thinking about her this way? I am supposed to seduce her, that's the bet. I have to win this bet._ Draco was really confused as to why he was acting the way he is. Why was he attracted to Granger? But he thought maybe it was due to the fact that she was way too close to him at the moment. Lost in his own world, Draco was brought back to earth by a moving hand in front of his face.

"Malfoy, Malfoy. Hello! Earth to Malfoy. Are you there?" asked Hermione

"Huh" Draco replied losing his entire cool. But he brought himself back as soon as he knew what he was doing "Why the fuck are you waving your hand in front of my face Granger?"

"It is because you are sitting on my skirt, you idiot" snapped Hermione.

"If you hadn't spread out your skirt like this then maybe I wouldn't have sat on it" replied Draco.

"You know what; I am not going to argue with your idiotic logic. I have had enough of Slytherin for one day. Anyways Goyle, you better be on time to work in the library for this project or else I will hex you to oblivion like your father". She said looking at Goyle and then when she was about to leave, she leaned towards Malfoy and whispered "you know Malfoy I didn't want you to sit on my skirt because …"

Draco looked up into the brown eyes and asked by being irritate "because?"

"Because you could have pulled my skirt down and… I don't have any underwear on today" after saying this she left.

It only took him couple of seconds to understand what had just happened. After he understood he jerked himself up from his seat and went straight to his washroom for a cold shower.

All of these interactions were being watched by a very annoyed Ron. He was slow at understanding the situation before but now the time has changed. After the war everyone has become mature and he was and is one of the three heroes who worked on defeating Voldemort. After the fall out of their relationship as a lover, they still remained best friends. May be this was the reason that their relationship could never work. They were very good friends. Although he is never jealous of the relations that Hermione has, he didn't want her to be in love with one of his enemies. He knew something was off with Hermione lately. He knew this because one day he saw her and his sister come into the common room together but without saying hi or bye they went straight to their dorm. He thought he saw Hermione's swollen eyes. He wanted to ask the reason but held back thinking that it might not be anything. His doubts were conformed after the potion class. He thought Hermione would freak out for having Goyle as a potion partner but she was rather pleased with herself. It looked like it was her idea to be with him. Very confused with the situation he tried to talk to Ginny if she knew anything.

**Flash back**

"Look Ginny, I know this is private between you and Hermione, but I want to know if there is something going on with her?" asked Ron

Placing a panic face aside Ginny said "there is nothing going on with Hermione. Why on earth would you think like that?"

"Ginny I know I might give you the vibe of being stupid but I am not. I have known Hermione for seven years. I know what she is like, what she likes and who she likes. So don't give me this crap. I may be only a year older but I am still your big brother so tell me what's going on?"

By the time Harry had joined them and asked them what was going on, so Ginny didn't have any choice. She sighed and said "I can't tell you what is happening with Hermione for two reasons; I promised her I wouldn't tell anything to anybody including you two, also I won't tell you because this is not my problem to tell you. You have to ask Hermione yourself. I suggest you can ask but be very subtle about it. Don't yell at her, or be angry with her. Listen to her problems and be a friend and help her out. Trust me you guys will definitely have fun"

**Flash back ends**

He was more confused after talking to Ginny. How are Hermione's problems going to be fun? So determined to find out the problem from the source herself, he went to their common room. He found her in between the piles of books. Although worried about how to start their convo, he still managed to smile seeing Hermione like that. She hasn't changed yet it feels like everything is changed or is about to be changed. Throwing all the other rubbish ideas out his mind he nodded to Harry who joined him shortly.

"So how are you going to ask her?" asked Harry

"I don't know but I am asking her today" said Ron.

"Ok mate. I am with you, lets go"

"Er… Mione, we have to ask you about something" said Harry

She looked at them and said "look boys I have other things going on with me right now so please I beg of you do not ask me anything about homework."

"No, it is not about homework but rather we have to ask you about your other things that are going on with you." said Ron. Before she could retaliate him, he stopped her with his hand and spoke again "Mione I know you are gonna say there is nothing that's going on with you and we don't have to worry. But we are worried. Hermione I am or we are not gonna be angry with you at all, I promise. If you want to I can even do an unforgivable vow with you. So please don't shut us out, please."

Harry added "Mione, you were with me in the time of my needs, I think of you as my sister so please let us know what is happening."

Hermione was really touched and proud with her boys. She had tears in her eyes. So she decided to tell them everything from her hearing the Slytherin boys betting for her to have sex with Malfoy to the plan she made with Ginny and every other details. By the time she was finished the boys were very calm and collective.

"You know Mione, I thought I was going to pounce that ferret when I heard him betting you but I like your plan, I am in… what do you say Ron? asked Harry

Ron was very quiet throughout the story telling. Hermione was afraid that he might go pounce Malfoy and ruin her plan but then he spoke "that damn ferret bastard. I wanna kill him so bad but I know it will ruin your plan so I am also in. So what do we have to do? asked Ron

Hermione smiled and said "You guys only need to be there for me. I will do the work but if I need a major help I want you guys to be there. But now I want you to bring your books for your home works"

Both the boys rolled their eyes but smiled at her and promised to help her out with anything.

Those Slytherins are going to have the time of their life (in a negative way).

Let the fun begin in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Thank you for more support from all of you. This is by far the longest chapter ever. I thought I might be able to finish three chapters today but it was impossible. Hermione and Draco are the main characters, I think everyone got that idea but what I wanted do was not only show a big picture alone but also to put small picture in it. So I threw some small love stories in between. Please do not be disappointed for my attempt. If you guys let me know what I am lacking then I promise you I will correct it. Also I figured if I put all these little stories in one whole chapter then I would be able to write about Draco and Hermione more. So without distracting you further, here is my attempt of chapter seven. There will be three more chapters to come (I think).**

**P.S everybody in this chapter is from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter franchise.**

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here alone, Draco?" asked Blaise Zabini as he approached the couch Draco was sitting on in their common room. He sat beside Draco and looked at him. Draco looked like he was very deep in his thoughts.

"Today she said she is not affected by being called a mudblood," said Draco in a very pensive voice. He had been thinking about Hermione a lot. So he ended up waking up late still thinking about her and how she had affected him through her braveness and kind heart.

Confused about what Draco was talking about, Blaise asked him "Who?"

"Granger, remember she said that even if we call her mudblood it won't matter to her."

"Yes, but why are you here all alone thinking about what she had said?" asked Blaise thinking that his friend might have lost his head for real.

"She was screaming Blaise. Bellatrix was torturing her with the cruciatus. But she was brave; she didn't give out any information even though I know how painful the torture is. Her scream was tearing my heart apart but I couldn't help her. I know I'm coward but at the time I wanted to get out of it. I didn't want to be anywhere near the Dark Lord… Voldemort. I wanted to save my family. I know I couldn't have helped her anyways. But maybe it was my pride that didn't allow me to help a muggle-born or my cowardness. She says it doesn't affect her at all but I saw it. Bellatrix had scribbled 'mudblood' on her arm." Both the boys were quiet some sometime then Draco spoke again "how can one be so forgiving Blaise? There I am watching her being torture yet she doesn't hold that against me at all. What am I going to do?

"Draco do you not want to finish this bet anymore?" asked Blaise

"Oh no I will finish the bet, why wouldn't I? It's not like I like her or anything, it's just amazing to see that some people are born that way. But because of that attitude, I just want to see her get crushed" said Draco

"Why?" asked Blaise

Giving the famous Malfoy smirk, Draco said "Slytherin pride, also I get something out of it?"

Laughing Blaise gets up from the couch and says "get up now. It's already 12 and I have to get up early. I don't know why they think that I should be the one helping a Hufflepuff to help decorate for the coming up Halloween party. So you and I both need to sleep. Stop thinking about Granger now just think her in your wet dreams."

It just took Draco couple of second to understand what his friend was saying; when he had comprehended he was chasing Zabini all the way to their room.

* * *

"Ok Goyle, what are your other problems besides working with a mudblood?" asked Hermione.

She was trying every small possibility to make Goyle understand why he should consider working with her. So far she had only made him listen to her while keeping his mouth shut. But now she is using a different tactic to approach him. Instead of nodding his head for yes or no questions, he has to open his mouth to actually answer her "what" question.

"There is no other problems mud…Granger." he corrected himself because he finally realized that that word is not useful as it was with others.

"Are you sure? Ok then, you have no problems at all. But I have to tell you this; Millicent Bulstrode has been eyeing me since the time I walked in with you into the class. I know all the Slytherin girls hate me but her hatred is not associated with other girls." This made Goyle turn and face Hermione, giving his full attention to her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goyle

"Well I will tell you everything if you cooperate with me and work with me in this assignment. I don't want you to be angry in every small thing, I don't want you to call me names or be violent. Understood?" asked Hermione being hopeful.

Goyle was very frustrated with her but letting go of his fury he sighed and asked her "why is it that _you_ want to work with me, Granger? Like you said and like every other people say that you are the brightest witch of our time so why are you working with me. Look at me I am a buffoon. I can't understand a big words if they are spoken to me, unless somebody explains to me twice. Crabbe was my other half when we worked together, even though we were individual idiots we could still manage to be in class every year. Now that he is gone I am kinda lost. So if you don't want to lose points you might consider working with me."

Very touched with his speech, Hermione said "listen Goyle… I mean Gregory. I am gonna call you by your first name; I don't care if you mind. I am very proud of you for being so honest. I know what people think of you. That is the reason why I want to help you if you let me. Even if I lose some good points with you my grades are not going to go down. I have managed to accomplish good grades from all the teachers that nothing will ever affect my marks. Understand? So without further ado, let's begin our mission of getting you Bulstrode."

"What? But you said to work with you in our potion assignment. Where is this going?" asked Goyle being very confused.

Hermione smiled and replied "oh I can finish and help you finish the assignment just fine but making Bulstrode like you might take some time. You see most of the women like smart men. Even if she is an idiot herself, I believe that being with smart men turns them on."

By the end of their convo Goyle gave her his full attention. _So it is easier then it seemed _thought Hermione.

Goyle liked what Hermione was telling him and he was smiling but there is a person in the class who was loathing the interaction between Hermione and Goyle. The funny thing is he doesn't even know why he hates seeing Goyle and Hermione smile at each other or even talk to each other. Draco was really confused with his emotions regarding Granger. He was still thinking different ways to kill Goyle when he was interrupted by the glare given to him by Potter.

"Why are you glaring at me Potter? Am I too charming to stand near you? Don't worry no one will take your glory away from you." he said

Ever since he heard what he was going to do to Hermione, Harry wanted to kill Malfoy with his bare hands. Magic is too pure for Malfoy and Harry didn't want him to feel happy when he dies. So frustrated with situation Harry controlled himself and said in a very subtle way "listen Malfoy, I am going to tell you something and you better listen to me while you can coz I won't repeat this again. You and I don't like each other that is for sure. But in wizarding world I have learnt that if one wizard saves another, they create a bond. That means the other wizard have to save the first one even if he doesn't want to. You have saved me and my friends at your house that time I will give you that and in return I did save your butt in the fire in room of requirement twice. So that leaves me in advantage. But to you its a disadvantage because trust me when I say this that I will create a situation where I am in danger in front of you and because we are bonded you have no other option but to save me. In the process I will make sure you are killed. I know you have no idea why I am saying all this to you but trust me you will soon figure it out. I thought maybe you were a change man after what Voldemort did to your family, guess I was wrong."

Draco was internally panicking now. He wasn't sure how but he knew that Potter knows about his plan to seduce Granger. He also felt guilty because Potter trusted him to be a change man but he wasn't in front of him. Not sure what to do with the situation he said "Potter I really have no idea what you are talking about" and making note to find out if Granger or Potter know about their plan.

They were not only the pair of Slytherins and Gryffindors who were having conflict with the situation. All of the pairs were arguing with each other. And Snape being late wasn't helping with the class' noise. Among the noises there was a big noise of disruption from Ron and Pansy's table. All the other noises were put to halt and eyes were shifted towards the pair.

"You know what Weasly, I don't have to do this. I don't want to work with you" said Pansy

"Well Parkinson you are in luck because the feeling is mutual" roared Ron

"Good thing we agree in one thing at least. Look at me I am too good to be standing anywhere near you. Your status will go up but mine will degrade asshole" screamed Pansy

"Degrade? In front of who? The bunch of death eaters that you call father and uncle? Well let me break it to you missy. The world has changed and I was the part of the revolutionary group to change this world to a better place. Understood? I don't know why you think you are so high and mighty in front of me or rather in front of anybody here. Let's not talk about the war and the change that has happened. But let's focus on you. What do you think is soooo great about The Miss Pansy Parkinson that she is boasting about her status in front of class? Is it your blood? Well you had no hand in it, your parents did, well not the hand but you know what I mean. Is it about your money? Again not yours, you didn't earn any of it. It belongs to your ancestors. Or is it about your education? But as far as I know, my best friend Hermione Granger is better then you, heck she is better than anyone of us in this class. And she is a muggle-born, who you refer as, no offence Hermione, a mudblood. Or is it your pug face? So tell me what is so great about you Parkinson?" roared Ron

Pansy was shocked in hearing all this and was hurt to hear him call pug face. She was speechless for a second but her anger was building up and she spoke slowly gritting her teeth "HOW. DARE. YOU…?

She was going to say more but Ron got her first "You are daring me to say those things again? Bloody hell I will say it again, if I can fight a bunch of death eaters I can repeat myself for sure."

Watching all this, Hermione was sure that Ron was gonna explode and he would be in trouble if Snape decides to take this time to walk into the class. So she decides to intervene for two reasons. One she is the Head Girl and she had the responsibilities to watch over in the absence of any teacher. And the second reason is that Ron is her friend and she knows how to handle him in this situation. So she walks towards them and says "ok kids, give it up. You are shouting at each other in front of everyone," but she was tuned out by both of them.

Pansy came closer to Ron and grabbed him by his collar and said "you are crossing a very fine line blood traitor; watch out if you don't want to regret it later."

Hermione starts to say "ok if you guys don't stop I am gonna have to duct some points from both the houses and don't ….." she was stopped again by Ron when he also came closer to Pansy and leaning down towards her he brought her closer by wrapping his arm around her waist. Looking into her eyes he said slowly and in a calm voice "what are you going to do Parkinson?"

Staring at his eyes Pansy felt like she was blushing but thinking otherwise she tried to speak "I will have you know that my father….." she was stopped when the lips of the blue eyed boy came crashing down to hers.

Standing in front of the pair of the kissing couple, Hermione felt like her mouth is going to be dry from opening too long. Shocked would be understatement. The temperature of the room was suddenly becoming too hot. And they were in the dungeon and it is never warm there. It was not only her but everyone was beyond shocked to see such a sight. Draco thought he was having a heart attack but couldn't move.

The pair was still kissing, Pansy was fighting in the beginning but it seems like she was enjoying it very much and was kissing Ron back. The kissing stopped suddenly and Ron seemed have brought himself back and pushing Pansy away from him. Looking away from her direction to everyone, his face changed into the color that matches his hair. He tried to say something in a very quiet voice so that only Hermione and Pansy could hear him "if you dare me again than I…." he couldn't speak anymore and was preparing to leave the classroom.

Snape chose the precise moment to come into the class after being 15 minutes late. Ron was by the door when Snape asked him where he was going and Ron replied "I am not feeling well Sir, I think I am going to hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey" and he left.

Snape was just adjusting to the thought as to why Weasly was leaving when Hermione spoke (she had already pulled herself together when Ron decided to leave the class) "Sir I think I will go after him, to make sure he is alright. He did seem kinda flustered I hope he doesn't pass out in the hallway," Snape was about to contradict when she said again "don't worry sir, Goyle here will take the notes for me, won't you Goyle? You better do or else I won't help you to get good grades," saying that and getting a nod from Snape she left to go after Ron.

* * *

"Hey Granger wait up," called Draco

Very confused with the situation Hermione looked behind her and saw Malfoy running towards her. For a moment she thought he looked amazing. That tall lean body, cold stare that gives chills down to her lady part. The golden colored hair that brings glow on his face; he truly is a handsome man. Too bad his personality doesn't match with his outer image. "What do you want Malfoy?" spat Hermione

"Ooo feisty, why is it that you speak to every other boys with kind and love but with me you are always rude? You even talk to other Slytherin boys nicely." asked Draco

Maybe she is wrong but it sounded to her that Malfoy is jealous of her talking to other boys. She wanted to laugh but controlled herself and asked "are you jealous?"

"Wh-a-what?" Draco stuttered. "Why would I be jealous, are you out of your mind?"

"Ok, that's what I thought, so tell me what is it that you really want, Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"Nothing I just wanted to talk." he said

"To me? But Why?" asked Hermione confused than ever.

"Because there is nobody else that I can talk to," he said this in a childlike voice by pouting his lips (just think of Draco being very cute here)

Hermione wanted to throw all her stuff onto the ground and jump at him for being so cute. She held back her smile by biting her lips. But thought all of this might be an act to get into her pants so she kept herself together. "Ok what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Thinking this is the opportunity he asked "actually I wanted to ask you about Potter."

"Harry, what about him?" she asked

"Did he tell you anything about us… I mean me or anything. What I mean to say do you have any idea why he is acting the way he is towards me?" he asked not trying to sell himself out.

But he forgot he was talking to Hermione Granger. You only give her one letter she will give you the whole word. She understood why he was here and what he wanted. She also not trying to sell herself out in front of Malfoy frowning her forehead as if acting like she didn't understand what he was talking about and asked "What are you talking about? Did you do something to Harry? Listen Malfoy if you do anything to Harry or any of my other friends, so help me I am gonna make sure that rest of your life is miserable. Do you understand?"

Realizing that she or any of her friends might not have a clue to his plan he let a sigh of relief. He wanted to spend some more time with her and also he had to get on with his plan he extended his conversation "so, what did you think of the situation today at potion?"

"Are you for real? Are you trying to have a conversation with me right now?" she asked

"Yes, is it that bad? I am just trying to be civil. I know I haven't treated you nicely throughout our years in school but I am trying and trust me that I will do my best to be in your good side." confirmed Draco. He thought he might not believe the things he said himself but to his surprise he was being honest. He try to deny by thinking that he was just saying to attract Granger

Granger on the other hand was thinking that if she hadn't heard what he was going to do to her, she would have believed him. She got stuck on the word 'trust' and murmured "_trust_".

He didn't hear what she just said and asked "what?"

"Nothing… Ok I believe you," playing along his line. "What do you want me to do?" she asked

"Well you see Zabini is helping with the Halloween ball and he said that I have to bring a partner with me to the ball. And you see there is nobody that will match with me except you. So I was hoping if I could take you to the ball?" he said without stopping.

Hermione didn't know what to do at the moment but be paralyzed and stare at the blond before her. She couldn't even talk.

* * *

Hermione is a person who forgets all her problems in order to help her friends out. She is loyal; she is smart and has very kind heart. But right now she is very concerned about her best friend Harry. Since the time she walked in the Great Hall after her little run down with Malfoy, she had noticed that Harry of very quiet. He had been staring into space for a long time. Even when she mentioned that she had to tell him something about Malfoy, he didn't response. So she did the thing she always do, she asked him "Harry, what's wrong? You have been quiet for a long time now. Is everything alright?"

Being asked that question, all of a sudden, Harry seemed very angry. He remembers why he was quiet and why he was being angry.

**Flash back**

Harry was walking alone towards the lakeside after his potion class. Ron had left the class before it began and Harry didn't know where he was at the moment. Hermione left after Ron so he was alone. Whenever Harry was alone or when he thinks of Ginny he always go to the lakeside to calm his nerves. Maybe because he had spent his half of the sixth year over here with Ginny, it feels like this place sooths him. Thinking about that he walked towards the lake. When he reached there he sees the very person he was thinking about lying under the shade of the big tree by the lake. He was hesitating to go and talk to Ginny. After the war was over he hadn't had one on one time with Ginny yet. He was looking for every opportunity to talk to her about how he felt. Thinking this might be that time he moved towards her.

"Hey Ginny." greeted Harry very slowly not to frightened her

Startled by the sudden appearance of the person she was thinking about she opened her eyes and stared at him "Harry, you idiot, you frightened me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that" he smiled half heartily. "Could I sit down?" he asked

She didn't know what to do so she nods. Harry sat beside her and starts talking "Ginny I was meaning to talk to you for a long time now. I couldn't find the right time. Something always seemed to come up whenever I try to talk to you. So today I thought maybe I could talk to you."

She was listening to him very quietly. She knew where this conversation was going. She wanted him to complete what he wanted to say and then comment later so she nodded.

"Ginny I love you. I always had… have, and will. I know you are angry with me for breaking up with you before war and leaving you behind. But you have to know I did all that because I wanted to protect you. All I am asking is to have another chance with you if you allow."

Ginny was really happy to hear all this. But she was also angry with him for not coming to her sooner so she wanted to play with him and said "Harry, I understand everything you say. And I know it was a hard decision but I don't think I can handle another heartache from you. You are a well-known wizard. You did defeat Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time. Your job has been fixed as the auror in the ministry. And I will let you know that there will be darker wizard in your future that you have to fight. Right now you come to me asking if I could give you another chance but later to 'protect' me you will have to break up with me again. Do you think I can handle that situation again? So no I won't give you another chance. Unless you convince me." She said all that in one breath and prepares to leave. As she was leaving she turns around to face a speechless Harry and says "I hope you understand Harry."

_Idiot. All boys are the same. Malfoy is trying to seduce Hermione by being nice to her but doesn't even realize that he likes her. And this guy doesn't even have the nerve to stop me to convince and make me stay. Unless we play with their heart they will never learn_ thought Ginny leaving Harry behind.

Harry was shocked about how Ginny had felt. He had no knowledge about it and now she is leaving and he is unable to move and make her stop leaving. He was angry with himself.

**Flash back ends**

He was so angry that he didn't know what he was saying so he shouted at Hermione "Why do you care? If I told you my problem maybe you won't take my side. I don't know maybe I was wrong but has anybody try to know what I was going through all those time. But nnnnnnooooo they can only blame. Whatever I am so sick and tired of all this I am leaving bye," he bolted up in a hurry left all his belonging on the table and left the hall.

Startled in the beginning as to why he was shouting at her, Hermione figured out Harry was not talking about her or he was not even talking to her. As always she was trying to be a good friend. So going after Harry, like Ron in the morning, would be a good idea. He was beginning to leave when Ginny came to her side and said "Hermione if you don't mind can I come with you to go after him."

Now she understood why Harry was acting like this. She really is the brightest witch of the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone , i am back with a new chapter. I am going to rate it Mature just in case. This chapter has lot of Draco and Hermione as promised. sorry i couldnt put anything yesterday. chapter 7 was really long and i was having writer's block but here i m with a brand new chapter. i thought i was going to end it in chapter 10 but it seems like it will be little longer. please bear with me till the end. i dont want to bore you further. so here you go chapter 8.**

**J. K Rowling is the creator for Harry Potter and people used in this story.**

Chapter 8

**Flash back**

"Hey Ron wait up," running after Ron and trying to sit him through an uncomfortable talk was always hard work for Hermione to do. Right now she was running after him to make him calm down after a mayhem he just caused in potion.

"Don't come after me Mione. I can't talk to you right now. I have to clear my mind. I don't know why I am so stupid sometimes. I mean, what was I thinking?" said Ron walking away as fast as he could. He was walking towards the lakeside of the castle (everybody seems to go there to calm their nerves). Hermione was running after him because Ron is a lot taller than her so even if he was walking (faster) she had to run to catch up to him.

"Ron hang on. Ok let's sit first and talk… What _is_ going on in your head? What were you thinking?" asked Hermione. She was relaxing a lot now that she caught up with Ron and was making him sit down.

"I don't know. I mean one minute I was arguing with her and next I was kissing her. Oh, dear merlin, what did I do?" he was shaking nervously now.

Hermione put her hand on top of his to make him relax and asked "Ron, why _did_ you kiss her?"

"I don't know maybe because I wanted to avenge you." he said quietly and spoke again "But I would be lying if I said that. Back of my head I did wanted to take revenge, so that those Slytherins would know not to mess with out girl, but when I was arguing with her, I saw pain in her eyes (when I called her pug face). And she smelled really nice when she came closer to me. I looked into her eyes and I saw like she wanted to tell me something… and without thinking I was kissing her," he smiled. "I liked it a lot, I was enjoying it but I remembered what her life was like before. She grew up in different world than I. Her values and teaching are different than what I believe. I love my family a lot but I know for sure she would hate it. It would never work out Hermione. I am just going to apologize to her and work with her for one month and we are done."

Hermione was listening to her best friend babble about his insecurities and she was contemplating about how to approach him and tell him not think too much about unnecessary things. "Ron, listen to me and you listen to me very well. You are an amazing, brave and handsome man. You have helped saved this world. You are a hero Ron. Don't you ever forget that. And about Parkinson, I can guarantee you 100 percent that she has started to like you. I am a girl after all, even if you don't notice it, I can tell what other girls are thinking. Don't think too much dear, you will hurt your brain. Let's go before any teacher catches us here. You did tell Snape that you were visiting Hospital wing. If you don't want to go back to class and don't want to be alone I can join you. I will skip class with you," she smiled

Thinking hard about what she had just told him Ron seems to relax a bit "who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger" he joked getting up to leave.

**Flash back ends**

Hermione was thinking about Ron when she was elbowed bringing her out in the present. She was sitting in the library at her usual area. She wanted to finish reading _Elemental values_ for transfiguration but got drifted away. When she came back to the present, Pansy Parkinson was sitting beside her. Frowning her brows she asked "are you lost? If you are looking for way out then you have to walk straight and turn to your left.

"Ha-ha very funny Granger. I know where I am. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What? No snide comment? You aren't calling me mudblood? Glad to hear that you are trying to change. Ok what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I don't know how to start so I am going to get straight to the point. Does Weasley… I mean Ron like me?" Pansy asked

Hermione smiled. A year ago if anybody had said that she would be sitting in the library beside Pansy Parkinson and talking about how her ex-boyfriend / best friend/ a war hero feels about their childhood bully/ pug face/ daughter of maybe death eater, then she would have told that person to find a bed in the fourth floor of St. Mugo's. But here she was trying to make her nemesis like her best friend Ron. "The question is… do _you_ like him?" she asked.

Pansy looked confused "I don't know… you have to know that I was brought up differently. My values and beliefs are far different than yours. I was told to hate a muggle-born and I did. You know I did, right? So why now? I mean, why is it difficult for me to accept the fact that everything has changed? I feel differently." she said

"What changed Pansy? Do you still believe in the same values like your parents?"

"I don't know, I mean I have been depended upon my parents my whole life. I can't see life without their care. I am scared that if my parents find out, they might kick me out or worse kill me. I don't know what to do." she hissed

"I am going to ask you again. Do you like him?" asked Hermione

"That's the confusing part. I mean I liked the kiss but I would be lying if I said that. I have been attracted to him ever since I found out he punched Draco. But with that kiss my teachings goes out the window. So I guess I do like him. But I called him a blood traitor and that makes me a hypocrite." Pansy chuckled

Hermione gave her a knowing smile and said "better to be a hypocrite than a death eater... Go try to woe him but I have to let you know that I am his best female friend. If I need anything, even in the middle of the night, he will come running to me to help me. So you have to be really brave in that part and be very very very sensitive for his family and Harry. Coz he will die for them so help him out ok."

"About coming to help you in the middle of the night… I think I will also come with him to help you and I promise I won't be jealous and be extra sensitive towards his family and of course Potter… I mean Harry."

"Good to hear that. Now if you will excuse me, I need to study" she said in a very bossy sort of way.

"Ok you carry on" said Pansy getting up. "Oh ya… Thanks….Hermione" she smiled and left.

* * *

Draco was not happy with anything right now. He felt like he had lost his groove. If it was the Draco Malfoy from before than girls would have come to him with or without their clothes, any time he called them. He was Sex God for nothing. But why is it that Hermione Granger is difficult to please? As he was walking towards the potion class he saw some sixth year girls. One of them was looking at him. So to see if he still got the charm… he winked at her. The girl blushed so fast that she could have beat Weasel anytime of the day. He still got what it takes, so it's only Granger who is difficult. He had asked her to be his date for the Halloween party. But the muggle-born had left him hanging. Now he was just confused. He reached his classroom and took his seat beside Potter. He looked over to see if Granger was here. And there she was as bright as ever and with Goyle as always. _This sucks, why does she had to smile like that. Now that she doesn't have buck tooth all the guys are going to think she looks amazing… I don't like it….What the fuck? Why do I don't like it? I don't care. Oh I'm losing my mind. Maybe because I am hanging out with a Gryffindor too much. I wish this assignment finishes soon. _He thought and looking at Granger one last time and he turned to face the front of the class.

* * *

"What is the use of _vitriol_?" asked Snape. "Anybody besides Miss Granger would do." He was just saying that but to his surprise Gregory Goyle raised his hand (like Hermione). With doubt in his mind Snape asked "yes Mr. Goyle? Do you want to go to the loo?"

"Noiwantoanswerthequestion" Goyle muttered.

"I am sorry I didn't catch that" he said

"I said, I want to answer the question." he replied

Snape was really uncomfortable for Goyle but he let it slide and asked him to answer the question. So he replied "vitriol is a highly corrosive acid that muggle use. It is …um…colorless…um…slightly yellow…um..vi…viscous liquid. It is soluble in water and in magical world…um…it is used as a component of Belch Powder." He was sweating now that he finished his answer. Everyone was completely shocked (except for Hermione). Some seemed petrified and even Snape seems to have lost his voice.

However he snapped himself back and asked "Mr. Goyle, were you cheating from Miss Granger while answering this question, because if you did I have to duct points from her."

"No Sir, I wasn't. Although she has been helping me with lot of readings and she asked me the same question last night. So I answered." He replied but was now terrified.

Snape was really proud of Goyle. He couldn't even hide it so he said "50 points for Slytherin, because of Mr. Goyle's attempt and 15 points for Gryffindor. Thank you Miss Granger. I am really proud of you both."

Goyle was really happy and he brought Hermione for a tight hug. Draco felt something when he saw Goyle hugging Granger but kept it to himself. However his reaction was noticed by Harry.

* * *

At the end of the class everyone was congratulating Goyle. Although Draco was unhappy about other things he still was proud of his friend. He went up to their table and said "Goyle my man… good job.. I am really proud of you."

"Are you really?" asked Goyle feeling a little sketchy about his reaction. "You know you don't have to unless you really mean it." He knew that Draco was under a lot of pressure to win the bet but wasn't really getting any chance. So he thought maybe he was here to impress Granger by supporting him. "Sorry I acted like this. But I am a little busy. Lots of homework. Bye Hermione, cya Draco." He left.

Lost in the circumstances Draco didn't know what to say. But he pulled himself together and turned to face Granger "So I leave my friend with you and you turn him into yourself, Granger. What is the secret?"

She smiled and said "I don't know what you are talking about.. but I am really proud of him. He really tried very hard. He is with me every night and trying to learn new things. He wants to impress Bulstrode."

"Really, I didn't know he liked Bulstrode." he said

"Do you really know anything about your friends Malfoy? As far as I have seen you or known you, you seem to care a lot about yourself. You are surprised to see Goyle do better in his class instead of having faith in him. Anyways I don't know why I'm trying to explain things to you, but I have to say this, to make someone like you… try to understand them better, ok?" she said and start packing her bag.

They didn't realize that they were the only ones left in the class now. "But I want to understand only you Grang….Hermione," he hissed.

She was caught off guard. She dropped whatever she was packing. Bringing all her Gryffindor strength she turned to face Malfoy. She was again caught off guard as he was leaning very close to her. She wanted to snap at him for making her defenseless but staring into that dreamy, steel like greyish (blue) beautiful eyes, she forgot everything.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." The sound of his soft, yet very masculine voice sent her heart soaring. She wanted to tell him she had been waiting for him, too, nevertheless her head was telling this is not real and she had to stop herself from getting caught in the moment, but she was too late. His lips descended on hers, and he kissed her breath away.

Shocked at the impact of the passionate kiss, her body screamed for more and he was more than eager to give it to her, right then and there. He snaked he hands around her waist and brought her on top of the table. Her arms turned around his neck eager to pull him closer, and his breath warmed her face with erotic little shivers.

Draco stopped the kiss (much to her dismay and also a relief) and put his forehead on top of hers. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, drowning in their depths. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone before. But she knew all too well that this is not real and she had the feeling that she might get herself hurt.

"Come to the dance with me" he whispered.

Knowing too well of the consequence and the pain she said "Yes I will." For now she wanted to live this dream, she will care about the reality later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter as promised and also within 24 hours. I am so glad for the reviews i am getting. thank you guys for all the support. i keep forgeting to mention that this story is after the war in their 7th year. however i didnt kill snape because i couldnt let him die. also because of blaise, draco is still acting like a jerk so i dont want any girls with him right now. so bear with me. and please love me and support till the end. i was thinking i should end this story but it is still long way till the end. however i dont want to have more then 15 chapters but let see what will happen. again thank you for your support and care. enjoy chapter 9**

**P.S; J.k. Rowling is our Queen. harry potter is her spleen (oh god i suck at rapping sorry just wanted to rhyme). enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Hermione is walking down the corridor towards the library. She is clueless as to what is going on around her, because she has lot of thing in her mind at the moment. _Why did I do that? I wasn't supposed to enjoy the kiss. This is all game for Malfoy_ _and I am letting him win. Oh God, what am I going to do? _She was thinking too hard when she bumped into someone; she retorted back and looked at the person she bumped into. It was Gregory Goyle. He looked happy.

"Sorry, Oh hey Greg… How are you?" She asked

"Are you alright, Hermione? You seem a bit out of place." he said

Realizing that even Gregory Goyle can tell her state of mind, she pulled herself together and said "oh, no, I am ok, just a bit tired that's all. So tell me you look happy, did anything happen?"

Showing his baby cute smile he said "Yes, I asked Millicent to the ball and she agreed to it."

She was smiling and was very happy for him, "oh I am so happy for you Greg, congrats. Well I hope you ask her out soon. It better be during the dance."

"That's the plan… So what is wrong with you? I know you lied when you said that you are just tired. Just tell me, I promise I won't judge." he chuckled

"Oh it's nothing,,.. Malfoy just asked me to the ball and I agreed." she told him. She knew that Greg was involved in the bet and he knows what Malfoy is planning but she genuinely wanted him to do better in life. This is the reason Hermione is not giving Goyle any hard time.

Goyle in the other hand looked upset. He was getting a very good friend, a true friend, who actually cared about him. But he had forgotten all about the bet. He felt guilty and disappointed in himself. Draco is his friend and Hermione has become his guide and a very good friend. He didn't want to lose her. And he knew very well that after she finds out what they had planned, she would never talk to him ever again. He didn't know what to do so he said "Hermione, I have to tell you something. I know after you hear me, you will not like me. You won't even talk to me but I have to tell you this. You have become a very good friend of mine and I really, honestly, truly don't wanna lose you. Please try and understand me. And believe me when I say this, I am going to change; well I'm changed just for you. So please forgive me."

Hermione was emotional person. She tries to be brave in any emotional situation, but ends up getting all teary. She knew what Greg was going to tell her. And she was very proud of him. In fact she was giving him a chance to come clean before her plan takes place. And here he was trying to confess of his guilt. She also didn't want her plan to get ruined beforehand, so she had to stop him before he tells her anything more. "You look very sad Greg. What is the matter?"

"Hermione, actually, my friends and I we had a deal about you. I was not supposed to let anyone know this but…" he was going to tell her about the bet but she stopped him.

"Greg, I know you and I have become very good friend recently. But those guys have been your friends since you all were little. If you guys have something going on together, don't you think it is wise to keep it between yourself? You have to be loyal to your friends. Right?" she said not wanting him to say anything further.

"But Hermione, what we planned might hurt…no it will definitely hurt you. Are you sure you don't want to know what it going on?" he asked

"Yes I am sure because I want you to not feel extra guilty about telling on your friends. At least you told me to be careful so now you shouldn't be guilty for not telling me. Right? I asked you to not tell me. Don't worry; if I find out, I won't hold it against you. You won't lose me as a friend." she promised. He smiled at her but he wasn't happy with himself. He might have to have a serious talk with his friends.

* * *

Goyle and Nott were sitting quietly in their common room when Draco and Blaise entered. Feeling that something was not right, Draco asked "who died?"

Goyle looked up at Draco and scowled at him "it will be you in the hands of Hermione, Nott and I will be helping her to dispose your body after that."

"OOO, touchy. What?... You hang out with Granger and now you grow an extra head for your thoughts?... I have never heard you say more than two words before," said Draco.

"Look Draco, all Goyle is trying to say is Granger is a good girl. I think we should think again about the bet. If you are happy we will get out of it." said Nott

"Wow looks like she got you both. I understand why Goyle will back up for the mudblood, why is it that you are favoring her too, Nott?" asked Blaise

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD," yelled all three boys scaring Blaise.

"Wow, chillax dudes, ok Granger happy?. Whatever, just answer the question, Nott." said Blaise

Nott looked at all three of his friends and sighed.

**Flash back**

"Don't touch me you ugly death eater." screeched Lavender Brown.

Theo Nott was partnered with her for the potion project but he wasn't having a very good time. Time and again she would be insulting and calling him names. He wasn't like the other Slytherins, who would give a snarky comments after an insult. But it was really hard to work with her. "Shut up you slut," he said. "I wasn't trying to be rude and was going to work with you without having any troubles, but you really make my job difficult. I know we aren't supposed to work together but we are stuck, so stop whining and get on with your part of the project."

"Do you think you can order me around? I am not one of your Slytherin whores ok. I think you haven't realized it yet but after the war we Gryffindor rule. So listen to me and do what I ask you to do. If you don't, I will make it look like you are torturing me and get you into trouble," she said with an evil smile.

By then Hermione Granger was passing their table in the library and she had heard everything. She came towards their table and said "Lavender, what do you think you are doing?"

Lavender was scared at first but she again gave Nott his evil smile and said "Hermione, I am glad you are here. Nott was really mean to me. He is calling me names and he said that Gryffindors are the worst partners in any project. He was saying that this idea could have been yours, calling you mudblood and stuff."

Nott could not believe his ears. He thought he was seriously in trouble but to his relief Hermione said "Lavender, I don't know if you think that I am stupid or naïve but I will have you know that I am not. I heard everything you said… What makes you say Gryffindor rules? All of us helped save this world. Are you out of your bloody mind? I thought you changed. Now be nice and apologize to Mr. Nott." she said very firmly.

"No, why would I want to apologize to a death eater?" Lavender asked

"Miss Brown, I will have you know that if you call him names one more time you will regret it." Hermione threatened her.

"What are you going to do Miss war heroine? Duct my points. Even if you are a Head Girl, you can't expel me. And why are you taking his side? Oh maybe because you were lip locking with one them now. I saw you kissing Malfoy yesterday when I went to get my book that I forgot to take with me.

Hermione was nervous and Nott was glad that Draco was moving on with his plan at first. But now he wanted to save Hermione from this awkward situation. He didn't have to, she was a Gryffindor after all. "Look Brown, I don't care what you saw and who you are going to tell about it. Hell if you tell that to Rita Skeeter, I won't give a fuck about it. But right now you listen to me and listen well. I have fought with a lot of death eater and helped Harry save this world. I have a lot of spells that I can use on you right now without the knowledge of any teacher. You do not want to mess with me (she intended that message to Nott as well). So do as I ask and apologize."

Lavender was scared now but she apologized and Hermione said "good now that everything is settled, you will be in detention with Filch tonight."

"What?" asked Brown horrified with the idea

"Well you see you still called him names while he wanted to work with you without any troubles. I could have ducted your points but I am in the same house as yours and none of the other house members would like that so you get a detention. Now I am getting late bye." she left.

Nott was about to go back to working with Brown when he decide to go after Granger " hey Granger"

Hermione turned to face Nott "Yes?"

"Er.. thanks." saying that he left. She smiled and thought _two down, two more to go_ (even though this is Nott's flash back I can still put what Hermione was thinking, right?)

**Flash back ends**

"She is really very nice Draco, please listen to us. Whatever… even if you don't want to I am out and so is Goyle." he said.

"I am not going to back down and neither are you two. We do not give up Nott. Are you scared of losing? Well than, why don't you join the Gryffindor club and leave Slytherin house." Draco was pissed to hear what his friends were thinking. Well actually he was happy that they wanted to back out but he wasn't sure why he was happy. Maybe he was sure that's why he doesn't like being happy about it. After the kiss, he knew why he wasn't able to persuade Granger to be with him. He was attracted to her. After the kiss he thought he liked her but kicked that idea out of his mind. He was a death eater; he is not a good person. But she is as pure as unicorn. She is beautiful and he didn't deserve her. And he didn't want to lose his cool in front of his friends. That is the reason he was going on with the bet. He wants to win the bet in order to make him look like before. A bully and a prick. So after the Halloween ball, he would take Granger with him and seduce her. But here he was listening to his so called stupid friends, who didn't want to participate anymore.

"I am with Draco, I don't care what you guys think of Granger but I like to see her get humiliated." said Blaise. "So after the Halloween ball, he will take her to the room of requirement and have sex with her and you guys will shut up about it, do you hear me?" bellowed Blaise

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" all the boys turned their head to the new voice. Seeing Pansy standing with her arms fold and scowl in her head made the boys gulp in fear.

"Tell me what I am hearing is not right? You aren't betting on Hermione Granger?" asked Pansy

"Ok you aren't hearing it right, now go away." said Blaise but seeing her not smile he was quiet.

"No, you are hearing it right Pansy. But I try to talk to them they won't budge. They are going on with this bet and taking us down with them as well. I try telling Hermione about this but she told me not to back stab my 'friends'. She is such a nice person. I don't know what to do." said Goyle with tear in eyes.

Pansy seeing and hearing all this she said "don't worry Greg, I will back you up. I am not in this bet and these aren't my friends. I am not obligated to be quiet. I am going to find her and tell her." She left but two of the boys out of four were scared.

* * *

Pansy was looking for Hermione but with no luck in finding her. She was walking towards the way to Gryffindor tower (or at least she thought that was the way) but she ended up getting lost. Now totally panicking she had tears in her eyes. But with luck she came across the last person she wanted to see (or the only person, she couldn't decide). He was walking towards her direction. He hadn't seen her yet. After the kissing fiasco in potion, they haven't met in private. They worked in class with awkwardness but still manage to work. This will be the first time for them to be alone.

Ron now saw a very beautiful, dark haired girl (that's what he thought of Pansy now) in front of him, seemingly lost. He also thought that she might be crying. All the protectiveness started to build in his chest so he ran towards her (well not really ran, but you know what I mean).

"Pansy, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did anybody say anything to you?" he asked very concerned.

She didn't know she was crying now and when she saw Ron she started to cry more. "Nn-no, no-bo-dy, said anything to me." she sobbed.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked still very concerned.

"I got lost." she sobbed

Biting his lips to prevent from smiling, Ron grabbed Pansy by her wrist and brought into his arms. _She looked cute just then_ he thought. "Don't worry I've got you now. So why are you walking in this area by yourself?" he asked

Realizing why she was here, Pansy breaks through from his grip and looks into his eyes. _Damn, those eyes are beautiful,_ she thought to herself and said "I came to see Hermione, but I can't find her anywhere. I have to tell her something very important. It's regarding Draco and the other boys." Ron knew what this was about but he didn't stop her. Pansy told him everything what she had heard. Ron took everything in and made a note to himself to tell Hermione about it. Then he said in a very calm voice "Pansy I don't know if I should be telling you this but I trust you to keep this to yourself, please this means a lot to me."

She was happy to hear that he trusted her so she nods with the promise "Ok I won't tell anyone."

"We all know what Malfoy is planning, actually it was Hermione who found out. She heard them talk. I don't know why but I trust you if you don't tell this to Malfoy. Hermione is planning something but it's nothing big like his plan."

She was shocked and asked "why didn't she confront him them?"

"Because she wanted to give him a chance to come clean, but I guess he wants to stick it till the end. Tell you what Goyle and Nott are off her list now." he smiled

Seeing him smile at her, she couldn't resist but smile back. All of a sudden they were awkward again. She smiled at him nervously and said "thank God she knows. Now I don't have to worry about her."

"Ya" said Ron nervously.

"Ok bye then, I came to say that much." She turned around to leave

"Hey, Pansy.." he called.

"Don't worry Ron I won't tell them. In fact I believe they need to be punished." She smiled knowingly by turning towards him. Again she turned to leave.

"Hey…" he said slowly

She turned towards again and stopped. "I've been meaning to ask you this for long time but hadn't gotten chance. Its Halloween ball this Saturday night, so I was wondering if you could come with me?" asked Ron now being very nervously

Pansy smiled playfully and said "Ron, you are a war hero for crying out loud. Why are you nervous? You know I would say yes. I thought you might ask me at the very last minute, that's what Hermione told me. Anyways yes I will go to the ball with you."

Without thinking or while thinking, he wasn't sure; he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her mouth closer to his lips. They kissed with the knowledge that they will be together for a long time.

* * *

Hermione was walking alone in the corridor towards the library. Ron had found her earlier and told her everything what Pansy had told him. She couldn't decide what she could make up of the idea that Pansy knew about her plan. She believed that the girl had changed and is willing to change for Ron's sake. But she was still Malfoy's childhood friend. However, Hermione wants to believe in Ron's trust and see what will happen. She was deep in her thoughts when a massive hand (it wasn't massive but Hermione was scared so it felt like massive to her) came from behind and covered her mouth and pulled her in an empty classroom. For a second, she was still gathering her thoughts as to what was occurring, but it seemed like she had brought herself back and was fighting the stranger. She was screaming and kicking without looking, but had to stop when she was pressed against the wall. Someone's body was preventing her from moving. With all her Gryffindor courage, she opened her eyes only to see a pair of flustered steel grey eyes looking back at her.

"Malfoy, what the fuck? Never, ever do that again. What the hell do you want? And do you mind getting off of me?" asked Hermione still shaken

"No thank you I am enjoying where I am. Never thought of you as a cursing kind, Granger. I must say, it is rather stimulating." he said without planning to move.

"Why are you pressing me against the wall with your body, Malfoy? Let me go."

"I missed you all day." He was, in fact, avoiding her the whole day because he thought Pansy had told her everything. He had seen Pansy in their common room after lunch and asked her if she told Granger about the plan. Pansy had said "_you_ _are still my friend Draco so I didn't tell her anything but after this event you and I are no longer friends for one and second I think you won't be able to win this bet because she is Hermione Granger. So really no good luck for you."_

Pansy said that he wasn't able to win this bet with Granger so he is now here to prove her wrong. He had seen her walk alone and didn't want to miss this opportunity. And here he was pinning her against the wall and refusing to budge his body away from hers.

He was staring at her hungrily when she took in a deep, shuddering breath. She raised her hand to touch his cheek. She knew he was playing with her. Now it was her time to play. She had read a lot of books for past recent weeks for this plan to take place. The books had told her the ways to make a guy vulnerable. She wanted simply to put that idea into action. Standing on her tiptoes, she rained little kisses on his face. She started from fore head. Then left eye and then she moved to his right. He was so shocked with her action that he was unable to do anything. She started kissing his both cheeks and finally found her way to his lips. He retrieves himself from his vulnerability and locked lips with her. He closed his eyes with pleasure at the exquisite, naked touch of her; she parted his mouth with her tongue, delving in to give him a taste of what was to come.

Draco's mouth ground against hers, circling her tongue with his own. She opened her mouth wider to take all she could of him. That was enough to send him out of control. And without warning she pushed him away from her mouth and took her belongings from the floor and waited for him to come to senses.

Draco was not thinking straight; in fact he was not able to think at all. His mind was blending with his body. All the thinking power was kicked out of the window when she snaked her tongue in his mouth.

He slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening for them to stop such a pleasure. Before him, he saw pair of brown eyes looking back at him. The owner of the eyes looked extremely mouthwatering but saw that she was now decent. She had manage to retorted herself back to reality and was ready to leave the classroom.

"Today was just the intro as to let to know what will happen to you if you grabbed me from behind. Don't surprise me again, Malfoy. Or else I will never be kind enough to let you go."

It took him literary 5 seconds to understand her and when he did he said "well I was rather enjoying the punishment, Granger."

"Alright, good to know for the future." she said and left the class room.

He came running after her and asked, "What do you mean 'for the future'? Are you planning something to do to me?"

She chuckled and said "it is for me to decide and for you to find out."

He grabbed her by her arm and brought her closer to him. "Hermione, after the dance I want to take you somewhere. I know you said you don't like surprises but this will be the last surprise, I promise."

She knew very well where he was taking her. This wasn't a surprise for her but he doesn't need to know that. He also doesn't need to know what she has planned for him during his 'surprise'. Whenever she thought of hurting Draco, Hermione feels like burning sensation in her heart. She wanted to make herself feel better by saying that it is because she didn't eat right. But she very well knew the reason and she was scared. She was falling in love with a person who will be breaking her heart in the future. Realizing that Draco was still waiting for her answer, she looked him in the eyes and forced a smile and said "ok take me where ever you want, Draco."

Hearing what he wanted to hear Draco was very happy. He leaned towards her; his lips met her in a soft, tender kiss. The kiss was so miraculously sweet she felt the urge to cry. For Hermione, this boy was without a doubt a dream lover in every imaginable way. She found that out after their first kiss. And she could think of a hundred ways she wanted to be loved by him. If only he were real about his feelings; if only she could be with him always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter took more time to update. I was really busy. Thanks for all the support so far. But I might like more reviews because those reviews give me a lot of encouragement. I am starting chapter 11 which will have a lot of Mature stuff, just giving a heads up. in this chapter i used the description used in book to describe the festivities. I won't take a lot of your time with my silly commentary so here is chapter 10 for you.**

**P.S J.K Rowling you rock. Because of the characters you created we could have fun on the side. **

**Again thank you all of you. Lots of love. enjoy**

Chapter 10

Every holiday in Hogwarts is celebrated with a blast (if Halloween is a holiday). There are theme decorations in each holiday. For example at Christmas, the Great Hall is decorated with twelve towering Christmas trees, festoons of holly, mistletoe, and other Christmas-oriented accents. In addition to this, the school has been known to be decorated with real live fairies, which fly around the trees; everlasting icicles which are applied to the banisters of the Grand Staircase; and warm, dry snow which falls from the Enchanted Ceiling of the Great Hall. Halloween has the similar vibe but with different decoration. As always the Great Hall is breath taking. It is decorated with the usual live bats; Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in as always. But this year some prefects had given the idea of bringing in popular wizard band for the live performance. The party was on Saturday so everybody was excited. The first, second and third year students had to leave after their supper. But the students from the senior classes decided not to come down until the time for supper. Some students (mostly girls) decided to skip supper. They can eat as much as they want when the party starts.

Every girl was getting excited for the function, everyone… except for Hermione. Sure she was a Head Girl, and she had to look after other students before she got ready for her date, but she looked rather reluctant. She knows what is going to happen at the end of the function. But for a moment she wanted to run away and hide herself until the end of the year. The situation might have been easier had she not have any feelings for the boy but she was stupid enough to fall for him. _So much of being smart witch of the age_, she thought. She was about to back away from the plan but a certain Slytherin had made it his business into provoking her. It wasn't Draco, it was Blaise Zabini. Whenever he found her alone or staring at the Slytherin table, he would give knowing smile (not like the kind or friendly smile, but rather I- know- what- is- going- to- happen- to- you- tonight- and -I –am- going- to –enjoy smile) and also wink at her licking his lips (the nerve of his). So she decided, whatever the consequences, she is going to stick with the plan. Gathering her courage she left to get ready for the party. Nobody messes with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry was nervous, very nervous. Ron was watching his friend the whole day today and he has been acting weird. Heck he has been acting weird since the day he yelled at Hermione in the Great Hall and had stormed off. Hermione and Ginny had gone after him. He has no idea what happened between them because none of them had told him anything. So he was giving them time to come clean but they are taking hell of a time.

"What in the Merlin's name are you looking at, Harry? You have been watching the door since we entered the Hall. What's the matter with you?" asked Ron now being little annoyed with his best mate.

Harry in the other hand looked petrified. It seems like Ron had touched a very sensitive button and Harry was afraid that Ron might not like what he had in mind at the moment. So he said "nothing I am just waiting for my date. She is quiet late."

Ron was little puzzled but he had to ask, "Harry my date for the dance is Pansy, who is yours?" He had to make sure it's not someone that he knows.

Harry looked like he was going to have a fit or something but something or rather someone caught his sight. Ginny was entering the Hall. She looked amazing (according to Harry), she had a beautiful white gown which complemented her red hair. The gown went down to her knees, she had a mask covering her eyes and wings which made her look like an angel (his angel). He let his breath out, not knowing that he was holding it in. She was walking towards them with a knowing smile. It is then Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing any jewelry except a small chain around her neck with a beautiful emerald ring with white gold in it. He gave her a knowing smile and remembered their meeting after his outburst in the Great Hall that day.

**Flash back**

"Hermione if you don't mind can I come with you to go after him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Ginny were chasing Harry after his flare-up in the Great Hall. So they were running after him. They were about to catch up to him when Goyle ran to Hermione. He wanted help in memorizing potion ingredients. So Ginny told her to go with Goyle. She wanted to deal with Harry alone. Hermione gave a knowing smile, wished her good luck and left.

Ginny was walking very fast now, in fact she was very close to running. She saw Harry take a turn and knew where he was heading. She didn't want to lose his sight so she started to jog. When she took the same turn Harry had taken, she saw the door of Room of Requirement was disappearing. She ran as fast as she could and managed to slide through the door before it was fully gone.

Once there she saw the room was lit dark except for the fire. In front of the fire there was chair which was occupied by Harry. She came behind him and said in a very soft voice "Harry? Could we talk?"

Startled by sudden appearance by Ginny, he becomes jumpy and falls of the chair. Ginny wanted to laugh but controlled herself. She didn't want to add fume in Harry's anger. He gathers himself up, glares at her for scaring him and asks "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied.

"Wasn't the 'talk' by the lakeside enough? I heard you loud and clear. Just leave me alone Ginny. If you give me time I will be alright. Just don't appear in front of me often. Or else it will be hard for me to move on," he said in one breath.

"But… I don't want you to move on. I want you to fight for me. I want you to convince me,.. you arse." she said with wet eyes.

Harry was really confused now "ok now I am confused, didn't you tell me to let you go? Ginny I am trying really hard to forget you... I don't want to forget you. When I was in the forest looking for those horcruxes I used to look at the Marauder's map to see a tiny dot with your name on it. It brought peace to my heart thinking you were ok. That tiny dot was my means of hope, making me think that when everything was back to normal… the person with that name would be with me. I won't let her go again after everything is over, I thought... But I know you said that I might leave you again if there will be any trouble in future, however I will have you know that I have seen you fight so I am convinced you can take care of yourself. But... I know you don't want to be with me. I understand... but my heart is in so much pain that I am not able to be around you."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Ginny asked with a lump in her throat. She didn't realize that she was crying.

Harry looks up to her eyes and he softens his glare. He walks towards her in a slow pace (he doesn't want her to back away). And very slowly he says "Ginny… I love you. I love you a lot. I am asking… no wait… I am pleading you; please don't ask me to leave you."

Ginny, now crying more than before, looks at him with a soft smile and says "you idiot. If I wanted you to leave me, I wouldn't have come after you. Oh God! why are boys so stupid. Unless we tell them directly they wouldn't know… Harry James Potter, I love you. In fact I have been in love with you since before you fell for me. I liked you the day I saw you at the platform when I was ten. It was you who didn't see me even when I was in front of you this whole time. I was brave for you when you wanted to go find all those horcruxes because I also had hoped that you would come to me after all this is over. But you didn't, so I thought maybe you are not attracted to me anymore. But see, here I am, still coming after you to make you feel better when I am also in pain." She wanted to be strong and not cry in front of Harry but she couldn't. "When will you ever love me more than I love you Harry?" she says very softly wiping her eyes.

Harry was realizing his mistake, slapped himself in his mind for his stupidity, took a step closer to Ginny and said "Ginny,… I love you; if I hadn't then I would not have broken up with you. I honestly wanted to protect you," he took another step closer to her "I know I should've asked your opinion but Voldemort could read my mind, and believe it or not before we went our separate ways, you were all over my mind. Well you were always in my heart. That was safer to keep because, you see, Voldemort didn't have heart to read someone else's heart. So I was in love with you this whole time. I know I am foolish to not see what was in front of me before but I see you now, and trust me when I say this, you are the only person I see now."

Ginny looked up to him and then she looked around. She smiled when she saw the change in the room. Instead of the chair behind Harry there was a bed with silk drapes hanging down from four sides around the bed. There were candles everywhere in the room. The light was still darker but there wasn't any gloomy vibe anymore. It was rather very sensual. She looked at Harry and gasp.

He was down on his knees and a small square box was in his hand. He looked at her and smiled "Ginny, in my life I have seen many tragedies. Since I was one I had lost almost everything that I hold dear. My happiness came to me when I met Ron (and of course Hermione too). Through Ron I found a family who would give me an unconditional love without asking. A mother with a big heart, and a father who would lighten your mood any day. All the brothers who took care of me when I needed them. And most importantly a love of my life. You Ginny. I don't know what I was thinking before but I will have you know that my life will not go forward without you. I know we haven't been together for so long but my heart knows that it is you who I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. So Ginevra Molly Weasley, please marry me. I want to call your mom and dad as mine. I want that family as mine. You will make me happy and everyone knows that I do need happiness in my life. Don't you agree?"

She had tears in her eyes and she wasn't even wiping them away. She heard everything she wanted to hear. Slowly she bends her knees to be in the same level as Harry (well she is still shorter than him). She raises her both hands to his cheeks and grabs him closer and says "if you hadn't said what I wanted to hear than believe it or not I would have killed you. So yes Harry I will marry you and be yours for the rest of our lives." Then she kissed him.

He was a little surprise from her action but he knew she was tough lady. They kissed for a while and Harry pulled away and took the ring from the box and said "I wanted to give you this for a long time. But I wasn't sure, you know, your age and stuff. But Ginny could you keep it a secret." He said but he knew it came out wrong because Ginny's face was changing from happy to anger so he spoke again, "no, no, no. let me explain. I want to propose to you again in front of your parents. I want to ask your hand in marriage properly. I want our family to be there too. Actually I wanted to do that for a long time too. First we would have our private proposal and then in front of our family and friends. So what do you say? Are you with me?"

Ginny smirked and said "I have to think about it, you know, I want to see how you perform in bed tonight."

Harry smiled and the rest is history well if you know what I mean (wink, wink).

**Flash back ends.**

"Your date is my sister?" asked Ron bringing Harry back to the present.

"Oh give it a rest Ron, you knew this would happen. So stop making faces and smile for your friend **and** you sister." said Ginny.

"Ron I know I should have told you before but you knew I am in love with Ginny. I promise you I won't leave her heart broken again. If I do you can kill me." said Harry

"Oh well, I give you guys my blessing,.. but just don't do stuff in front of me."

"What kinda stuff Ron, like this?" asked Ginny and grabbed Harry by his shirt and kissed him senseless.

"Ewwwww. Stop. That's disgusting."

"I didn't know you feel that way?" all three heard a new voice and turned to face the voice. It was Pansy. Ron caught his breath and was speechless for a moment "you look amazing."

In fact she did. He had a black short layered petticoat tutu skirt with opaque nylon thigh high stockings. She had a peasant top and a corset. She looked really sexy (according to Ron). She gave him a smile and kissed him on the lips when she knew he wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Hypocrite." said Ginny to break the silent and everybody laughed. By then Draco Malfoy came up to them and asked "hey! Have you seen Granger?"

Everybody was quiet. Ron was glaring daggers at him but Pansy put her hand on his hand to calm him down. Harry was about to say something nasty like 'go fuck yourself' but Ginny beat him "She is a Head Girl Malfoy. She had to take care of others before she looked at herself. So why don't you wait for her by the entrance and stop bothering us."

"Did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed? Why are you so snappy?" asked Draco being little taken aback with the response.

"Draco, just leave. She will be coming." Pansy said to break the tension

He was about to respond to Pansy when he saw Hermione entering the Hall. She took his breath away. She was dressed as a vampire. A panned gown which had a special finish for velvet and satin. It produced a high luster. The dress was a full length with red satin in the center and black on the sides. The bodice resembled a corset that was tied together with black string. The sleeves were cut short and had a mesh tattered trim that hangs from the sleeve that resembled spider webs. The choker was black and red. She had black and red patent and lace peep on and dark red lipstick which made Draco stare at her lips for more than a couple seconds. "Wow" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

A soft music started playing as she entered the Hall. Harry and Ron waved at her. She smiled at them. Malfoy was standing with them staring at her. She moved towards them and forced a smile to Malfoy. "Hey guys, lovely decorations. Right?"

"Ya but can't be compared as to how lovely you look today." Malfoy commented

Everybody in the group looked at each other at his comment and then looked at Hermione for response. They didn't want to hamper her plan before it began so they kept quiet. Harry and Ron were beyond angry at Malfoy but their other half had calmed them down.

Hermione ignored her friends and the sad feeling in her heart in order make herself strong she thanked Malfoy and turned to Harry and Ginny and said "Wow, guys. You are back. I am so happy for you. Wait a minute what's tha…" she was pointing at Ginny's neck and was going to comment about the necklace but she stopped looking at Harry's face. He and Ginny were asking her not to say anything about the necklace.

"What were you pointing at, Mione?" asked Ron

Her index finger was still raised so she said "uuumm… the… the thing… behind Ginny. What's that I have never seen it before?"

Ron, Pansy and Draco were confused at Hermione's behavior. Ron said "its pumpkin Mione. What do you mean you haven't seen it before?"

"Oh I don't know I am just too tired. Lets get this party over with, shall we?"

"Oh I don't know it is a lot of fun, care for a dance Granger?" asked Draco

He didn't wait for an answer, grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. The floor was already covered with other couples dancing in each other's arms. Harry and Ron also followed them just to make sure Hermione doesn't break down with a lot of pressure.

Draco had his both arms wrapped around Hermione's waist. He pulled her closer to him. Hermione put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and it was beating really fast. _If only it was beating for me_, she thought. "Hey Hermione, do you want to get out of here, somewhere really quiet? I have something planed for us tonight." he said very quietly.

The moment has come, only Hermione was getting cold feet. She looks up into his eyes and asks very softly "Draco is there anything you want to tell me?" She was giving him a chance to come clean and she really hoped that he tells her the truth. But one can only hope, right?

He looked confused by her question and asks "what do you mean?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we leave the Hall, tonight?"

He thought maybe she knew about the plan but thinking that was impossible, he says "no, I don't have anything to say, but I do have a surprise for you and I am not revealing it, if that's what you are implying?"

Sighing in defeat she pulled herself out of his grip and led him away from the dance hall.

* * *

"They are leaving, Harry." Ginny said

Harry looked towards the entrance of the hall and motioned towards Ron and Pansy. "Ron they are leaving, what should we do?"

Ron looked at the entrance too and said with a heavy heart "right now we do nothing, we finish our dance with our ladies, trust Hermione for her judgment and later we be there when she needs us the most. We know Hermione, just try not to think too much. She can handle the ferret."

All three of them were looking at Ron with both proud and sad expressions and finally nodded on agreement.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were at the seventh floor in the left corridor of the castle. Both, Hermione and Draco, are all too familiar with this room. She had used it with Harry and others during their fifth year to create an army and Draco had used it during their sixth year to do you-know-what. Well now they were both standing in front of the door. Draco started to walk past the area of the door three times, he was quiet, and Hermione thought he might be thinking of what he needed. After his third pass, a door appeared. He turned towards Hermione and offered his hand. She reluctantly took his hand and entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and I promise to give you a great chapter (I tried) like always. This chapter contains some Mature stuff actually more than some Mature stuff. So be aware. Love you all and I mean it please read it and review it. Thanks for the support and love.**

**P.S. J.K Rowling rocks. Thank God for her to make these characters up. **

**Without further ado here is chapter 11. enjoy**

Chapter 11

She looked around the room with a gasp. Draco had gone over the top to decorate the room. The room was painted in soft shades of pale green (not exactly the color of Slytherin but very close). There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the room. It was decorated in very traditional way. It was decorated with rose petals and confetti. A number of candles were scattered around the room to create a dim romantic glow which gave a feeling of intimacy. There was a big painting which gave a feeling of watching outside a window to very lovely scenery. Everything looked perfect. She had always wanted her first time to be like this with the person she loved. And here she was, in the presence of the person she loved… yes she loved him, it was hard to admit but she had always been attracted to him, but to her great disappointment he didn't share the same feelings like she did. He was using her for his own comfort, for his pleasure and to gloat to his friends about the winnings of her virginity. She was brought back from her thoughts when he came from behind and very slowly kissed the back of her neck.

She turned to him and asked, "Draco, what were you thinking when you brought me here?"

He looked up into her eyes and said "I was hoping, I could spend some alone time with you. There is no class tomorrow so I thought we could sleep here instead of our houses. Don't worry I won't do anything unless you allow me." He said this while kissing her neck.

His touch was extremely sensual; she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from moaning and hinting him for the encouragement. She pushed him slightly and grabbed him by his tie, escorting to the bed. Once there she pushes him on top of the bed and very slowly climbs on top of him.

Draco was not expecting this at all. He thought to seduce her but he never would have guessed that she was willing. He was very puzzled and excited at the same time.

She brings her lips down to nuzzle his ear lobe. Then she starts to straddle him. He feels very defenseless and to make the situation hotter, she starts to loosen her corset leaving him for his imaginations. She now can feel him down her lady part through her knickers. She then unbuttons his shirt and brings herself down to his stomach and lets hot breath pass. The rush of hot air was creating a temperature change in his skin which was heightening his arousal. She was going south towards his package. Without unbuckling his belt she unzips his trousers and lets his 'boy' out and circles it with cool air. She was torturing him and yet he was unable to do anything because he couldn't think anymore. _Was she always like this, or is it just today? I have never felt or even seen Granger this 'hot' ever. She is truly beautiful,_ he thought for a moment but all the thoughts were flown out of his mind when she went down on him with her back arched and her butt sticking up like pin-up poster. That sexy pose gave him and incredible view of her curves. That drove him crazy.

She didn't want to do any of this. This is not Hermione Granger. Oh how she has to stoop herself to prove a point to this evil, conniving, spoil brat. Sure he is not blood prejudice anymore but that doesn't give him the right to play with a girl's heart. Not just any girl, its Hermione Granger for crying out loud. This will teach him not to mess with her dignity. She lay on top of him and start kissing him. He was very willing, she could feel him a lot down under. He was feeling really amazing so he let her do the nasty bit of her part. She pinned his hands above his head and, through her clothes, she used her breasts to give his chest a sexy rubdown. That was over the top excitement for him. Unable to bear it anymore, Draco pulled her even closer (if that's even possible) against him and rolled her over underneath him. Before she had a chance to blink, he was kissing her fervently. Everything, every plan that she had in her mind was out of the window. She was responding the kiss immediately, captive to the desire that spiraled over her touch of his body against hers. She was aroused so quickly and with such great power, that she felt as if she were spinning through the universe. He raised himself up and for some reason she feared that he was leaving her. She wanted to scream for him to not leave him yet her logical part of her head wanted her to stop. She opened her eyes for just a second to find out that he wasn't going anywhere. He just wanted to look at her. She smiled at him and then it happened. Something inside him just melted away. The cold icy feeling he had while growing up just melted away with the help of her smile.

He smiled back which felt her heart with warmth and light. She felt the weight of his body against her, and the thrill of his touch sent her soaring to a place she had never been before. She closed her eyes for the excitement coming up, forgetting the reason she came here for.

And then everything seemed to happen within a minute. Without realizing what he was saying he said "I love you Hermione." She shot her eyes open. Then everything became clear to her. His lies, his betrayal, his comments about her blood, everything. She didn't know she had so much strength because she had pushed him so hard that he went flying towards the painting on the wall. She got up, gathered her clothes (which wasn't very much), and without having a second glance at his condition, she ran from the room.

* * *

Draco was still in daze when he lifted himself up from his position. He fell against the wall so hard that for a second he was unable to think what just happen. Even after he rose and was looking around he still wasn't sure as to what had just happened. One minute he was making out with her and the other minute she forces him flying against the wall.

The realization dawn to him that he won't be making out with Granger anymore tonight or let alone have sex with her. He wasn't still sure why she had pushed him up against the wall. But he was now thinking about how to lie to his mates about sleeping with Granger. He had to win the bet no matter what. It was about his reputation.

* * *

It was November first. It was a month before the happy holidays began and a day after a misfortune. Every student was in their bed sleeping away. Having the night of their life, they just wanted to relax. All the senior students who were dancing late at the party didn't want to wake up early because it was Sunday and all the other students who were not dancing late at the party also didn't want to wake up early because it was Sunday. All of them were under their warm cover of their bed, all of them… except for five students, two boys and three girls, at the Astronomy Tower.

One of the girls was on the floor in a fetal position and her friends were around her. It looked like she had been crying all night. After a long night of crying she was unable to cry anymore, so she lay on the floor. It was in the earliest hour of the morning that she had drifted off to sleep. Her friends were with her most of the night. They thought she was very fragile and was scared to touch her while she was sleeping. All the girls were sleeping but the boys were wide awake. Careful not to wake his sleeping partner on his shoulder, one of the boys spoke very quietly "if you hadn't gone to get the map, Harry, then we wouldn't have known about Mione. What do you suppose he did to her last night?"

"I don't know Ron, but I know one thing, next time I see the ferret I will kill him." He was thinking about how Hermione was acting when they saw her last night.

**Flash back**

"I am sorry Ginny, I am just thinking about Mione. I can't concentrate in the dance." Harry apologized.

"No need I am also thinking about the same thing. Although it was Hermione and I who came up with the idea, I am still worried about where they are and what he is going to do to her." Ginny was trying to convince herself more than she was convincing Harry. She had been feeling guilty about encouraging Hermione with this absurd plan for a long time now. But it was little too late to be having a cold feet so she had let the feeling go away, however when Harry mentioned his concern she was now uneasy.

"Should I go get the map? At least we would know where they are." he suggested

Ginny nodded in agreement and moved towards Ron and Pansy. By the looks in Ron's face, it looked like they were having the same worry. Ginny told Ron that Harry had gone to get the map so to locate their whereabouts. Ginny looked at Pansy and saw the same kind of lines of worry for Hermione in her face. It was a genuine feeling she had towards the muggle-born Gryffindor. She was having a pleasant thought about her brother's girlfriend when "Pansy… I thought you told Hermione about Draco and our plan. I just saw them leaving the Hall. What the hell? Were you trying to sabotage her?" asked Goyle who looked worried and Nott was by his side equally concerned. Ginny was happy to know at least some Slytherins were watching over her friend but still she had the same concern as them.

"Shut it Goyle. Pansy isn't trying to sabotage anyone. Look… right now we don't know what is going to happen so just let it be. By the way, do you know where he is taking her?" asked Ron

"I believe its Room of Requirements." It was Nott who answered and then said again "Look we have to leave. Zabini is coming towards us. If you find anything let us know." Saying this they both left. By then Harry came back and said "I think they were in Room…"

"…of Requirements. We know Harry. Nott told us." said Ron

"Harry you said 'were', aren't they in Room of Requirements anymore?" chimed Ginny

"No, I saw Hermione's dot but Malfoy's dot is still nowhere to be found. So I think he is still in there." said Harry. "I just came to get you guys to come with me to the Astronomy Tower, I saw her going there." He finished

Without thinking too much all four of them left the Hall for Astronomy Tower. They reach there to find Hermione almost hysterical (not in a funny way). Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was messier (usually is but for the party she had done it up). She was crying and laughing at the same time. Harry and Ron ran towards her and try to grab her "DON'T TOUCH Me" she screams at them. She was unable to recognize them. Harry try to calm her down and Ron try to grab her again. Still no use.

Something snapped inside Ginny, she said "Pansy grab her hand, Ron,,, Harry leave her to us."

Pansy tries to grab panic stricken Hermione, with a lot of difficulty she handled her and then SMACK, Ginny had slapped her.

"Mione, look at us it's us, its Ginny, Harry, Ron and Pansy. Look at us,, hey ,,,hey ,,,Stop calm down." She grabbed Hermione by the front of her shoulder and started shaking her. It seemed to make her calm and she started to acknowledge her surroundings. Then Ginny asked again "Hermione what happened? What did he do to you?" she asked with more concern in her voice then before.

Hermione looks around. She is covered with filth of the floor. Eyes swollen and with difficulty she says "he said he loves me." She had said it in a murmur like voice as if she were talking to herself but all four of them heard her clearly.

"Why,,,, why would he say something like that ,,if…if.. he only…only wanted to play with me.. WHY… why would he say that? ..maybe… maybe because… I am a mudblood to him. But what do I do now? I don't know when … but …but I like him… I am falling for him. What do I do Ginny?" Hermione was talking through her sob. She let her free from Ginny's grip and start thrashing herself. Ron came towards her and garbed her into his arm and let her cry.

Harry was shocked and was rooted on his spot when he heard Hermione's declaration. He didn't know what to make of it. Ginny and Pansy were quiet but they were crying for Hermione.

**Flash back ends**

"No let it be Harry, don't do anything. Nothing bad really happened last night. He just made fun of me and he is going to regret. 'I love you, Hermione' that's what he said. I am going to make sure he never crosses my path again." Hermione heard everything Ron and Harry were saying and she was waking up. Ron and Harry both offered their hands to help her get up. She looked at them with pride and felt very happy to have such friends. She grabbed their hands and promises herself that no matter what, she would never give up because she has the most amazing friends in her life.

**Please Review, I want lots of reviews guys. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I hope all of you are doing great. Lots of drama in this chapter. You guys have given me a lot of love and support thank you a lot. So not to disappoint you anymore here is chapter 12.**

**P.S. Harry Potter and friends are J.K Rowling's babies. **

**Enjoy, and,, please please please review.**

Chapter 12

Everything seemed so surreal. One minute you are expecting something and next you are thrown up against the wall. Draco tried to figure out every possible reason as to why Hermione had acted the way she did. He wanted to figure out what had gone wrong, which was the reason he didn't end up going back to his house last night. There was another reason why he didn't go to his house, what would he tell his mates? Before Goyle and Nott would have had laughed at his condition but now it is a different story. And there was Blaise; he especially didn't want Blaise to know because he has the tendency to make matter worse than it usually is. Let's say Blaise has the power to crumple his reputation to pieces and stomp all over it. He had got to save his reputation; he has got to talk to Hermione Granger.

* * *

It was one hour before noon, and yet there weren't very many students in the Hall for breakfast. Blaise Zabini was having a blast. Today he not only can prove that purebloods are better than mudbloods, he can also tell everyone that the Slytherins are smarter than Gryffindors (including with Miss Hermione the-smartest-witch-of-our-age-and-Hogwarts-know-it -all Granger). "What did I tell you guys, Draco would do it, didn't I? He is the only one who will save our dignity." He was on and on about the bets.

The other boys were just staring at him trying not to laugh "should we tell him?" hissed Goyle.

"No, why spoil the fun? Let's wait till the end." Nott whispered back.

"Hey guys, did you see. The Pothead and the Weasel are not with Granger. That means the plan went just fine. Draco is not here yet and she is not here yet. OH! I am having so much fun right now." chimed Blaise

Pansy was listening and was glaring at Blaise the whole time. She looked at Goyle and Nott and gave them a knowing smile.

After calming Hermione down and sending her off to Gryffindor house, she had come down to her house searching for Draco. She didn't find him there but instead saw Nott and Goyle worried sick for Hermione. To make them feel better she had told them the whole story. She also told them not to tell anyone. Now she was here in the Great Hall for the showdown and glaring at Blaise.

At the precise moment, Hermione walked in. She had all washed up and looked clean. She looked stronger than before. All the crying might had made her stronger, there was not a single amount of fear and hurt in her eyes. She gave a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

As she was walking towards the Gryffindor table Blaise yelled "hey Granger how was last night? Did you guys have fun? I bet you did, huh? I know you did because it is Draco." He laughed but Hermione kept walking towards her table as if she didn't hear a thing. Pansy and other two looked at each other and shook their heads.

Then Draco walks in all cleaned up. It made Blaise's day. It was like Christmas had come earlier than usual. He stands up and walks over to his friend who was rooted to the entrance and was now staring at a certain bushy brown head at the Gryffindor table.

"Dracccoooo, my man… You know from today I will formally announce that you are the Great Lord. I knew you could do it. I knew you could place the mudblood in her right place. Come on lets grab our winnings." Saying this Blaise grab Draco by his elbow and moved towards their table. Draco looked reluctant.

"Ok, mates, hand over the winnings. We won, what did I tell you? He would do it. He could make the mudblood sleep with him." He was talking loudly so that everybody could hear it.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Nott. This made Draco look at his friend. "Are you sure he won fair and square?" he asked again.

"Of course. Didn't you see they came almost at the same time? Both of them all cleaned up." answered Blaise.

"That doesn't prove anything." said Pansy, now coming closer to the boys and trying to intervene.

Draco wants to stop now. He doesn't want this to go further anymore. He just wants to take Hermione to the corner and ask her about last night and, after making everything clear, kiss her senseless. But one can only hope right?

"Tell you what boys, let us all go to the source herself and ask her the question." Pansy suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Both Nott and Goyle agreed and stood up.

"Yeah, why not? I just wanted to see the mudblood flare-up and make a fool out of herself." agreed Blaise.

"NO, stop." Draco said with a panic in his voice

"Why Draco? Don't you want to win? Or is there something going on?" asked Pansy with a challenge.

"N-nn-oo. There is nothing going on." stuttered Draco

"Ya I will guarantee that. Let's go." Blaise said

Draco was unwilling to go but Blaise grabbed him by his elbow and took him towards the Gryffindor table.

Everybody from the table looked up to the five Slytherins and was very quiet. To end the silence, Pansy asked "Hermione, Draco here is saying that last night after the party you went with him to sleep with him. Is that true?"

"Oh! Did he now?" Hermione asked in a very slow voice and raised her eyebrows

"I didn't say anything. Nor I am saying anything, Blaise is assuming things" said Draco trying to make things better.

"Well ya, It was me who is saying but I know what happened." Said Blaise

"Well! It is good to assume Zabini but did you ask your friend about it though?" asked Hermione

Draco didn't want to stay here any longer, he sighed "Look Hermione I….?"

He was about to say something but Hermione raised her hand to make him stop "Call me Granger or mudblood. My friends call me Hermione." she said

Draco was really confused and for some reason hurt. He stared at Hermione to understand what was going on with her but he couldn't tell anything. For it looked like she had closed herself up for every emotion. She used to smile gracefully but now her smile doesn't even reach her eyes. He really needed to talk to her. "Ok Granger, could we talk first, alone."

"She isn't going anywhere ferret." gritted Ron

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasel." Draco was getting really angry now. Why isn't she letting him in? What had happened? Did she find out? But he didn't have to wait very long for the answer.

"Aaaawwwwww, look at Zabini. He looks so happy right now. Hey Hermione do you want to burst his bubble or should I?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean by 'burst my bubble'? What is going on?" asked Blaise

Draco looked away from Hermione to everyone around him, and asked "what are you guys on about?"

"You see Mr. Malfoy, Ginny challenged me. She said I was good for nothing except for studying and logics, that I wasn't able to flirt with any boys. So you see I accepted the challenge saying that I can not only flirt with a boy but will make him say that he loves me. Then she chose which guy I was going to seduce… At first I thought it was going to be hard but later I found it was rather easy. I thought you would resent me when I came closer to you. But to my great surprise, you were willingly coming on to me. I thought it would take longer than a given time to make you say you loved me but you see it didn't take that long at all, because you said those words to me last night."

Draco clutched his hand on the table because he was unable to breathe. He was dizzy yet he didn't want anybody seeing him get weak. He stared at Hermione for the longest time, he wanted to gather all the information she was giving him. She was talking but he didn't understand anything she said because that's not what she had felt last night. His touch, his kiss, everything he did last night was nothing to her? And at that precise moment he understood, he actually loves her and whatever he did or said to her came from his heart. Now she is sitting there gloriously and telling him that what he had said meant nothing to her, which pained him. This pain hurt more than the physical pain he had felt during the torture given by the Dark Lord. He wanted to figure out what was happening. So he kept quiet and just stared at her.

"You said you loved her?" asked Blaise a bit taken back by the statement.

"Oh if you don't believe her, you take her memory, or even his memory, throw it in the pensive and see for yourself what happened last night. I was there in the invisibility cloak. So you can even see mine." lied Ginny

This made Draco snap but still he didn't stir. He kept looking at Hermione. She on the other hand wanted to shut herself out of any emotion but because of his gaze she was beginning to crumble. She stood up and said "oh it has become such a crowd here. Ginny actually I am gonna go now. Give me the winnings later ok. I am going to do the rounds."

She grabbed her stuff, excused herself and ran away before she gave herself into Draco's gaze. All her friends were having so much fun including Pansy, Goyle, and Nott (they were asking Blaise for money because they won against him and Draco).

* * *

Draco had something else in his mind right now. He wasn't listening to all the rumbles that were going around him. Right now he doesn't care at all. He had been watching her and was trying to figure out what she was saying.

Then he finally understood everything.

She might have said something else in front of everyone, but Draco knew for sure that Hermione Granger was lying. For some odd reason he knew her perfectly well and to his astonishment he was happy about it.

**I know this is a short chapter but other ones are long enough. It took me long enough to update this because i was really busy. So i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. so please please review a lot. love you all**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello beautiful people. Thank you so much for the reviews. But I didn't get any for my last chapter so please please please review this one. My story is almost at end so bear with me till then. This chapter also has all the drama needed to create the right feeling. I hope you will like it. And after this story I am thinking of posting another story up. Another Draco and Hermione but it will take some time. I am not promising anything. So I hope to get some reviews for this one. Love you all and thanks again for all the support. Enjoy the chapter.**

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and other characters.**

**Enjoy. (P.S please review)**

Chapter 13

With a blink of an eye it was the end of potion assignment. It was November seventeen and the last day for the group assignment. Draco would have been happy to get rid of Potter but he wasn't. Potter was the only reason for him to be closer to Hermione. Whenever they used to work together for the assignment and got stuck, he (Harry) called Hermione for help. Even though Goyle and everybody else would come and join them, he was still happy to be in the close proximity of her. He had tried every means to confront her about her lies but was not able to do it. He wanted her to listen to him. Wanted her to understand his side of the story but wherever she went, her cronies tagged along with her with the additional of Goyle and Pansy. Both were Slytherins but they wouldn't help him. Nott and Goyle had stopped talking to him even when they were in their common room. He asked for their help but to no avail. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He doesn't care anymore if they let him talk to her or not. He wouldn't even care if she wouldn't hear him out. He will make sure that she will listen to him. But the only question is 'How?'

He knows that Blaise dislikes Hermione but they were very good friends. And it was because of Blaise that his reputation had gone down the drain. So in order to help win Hermione's heart Draco wanted Blaise to help him out. Blaise wasn't happy about it but if one is intimidated by Draco Malfoy then he or she has no say in it. So every night Blaise Zabini was following Granger. He was a prefect (Draco couldn't be a prefect or a head boy because of what he did in their sixth year) himself and he had the opportunity to roam around the castle whenever he wanted. He reported everything about her back to Draco.

After hearing everything from Blaise, Draco had formulated a perfect plan to ambush Hermione. But first he wants to see if she is willing to listen to him without him using force.

At the end of the class everyone was to hand in their assignment. So he and Potter stood up to hand in theirs. He saw Hermione and Goyle coming towards Snape's table to hand in theirs. He walks up to them and blocks Hermione's way.

Hermione looks at him with those big brown eyes with… nothing. There was no emotion. She could hate him for treating her that way, or she could make faces or if he was lucky smile at him. But there was nothing. It pained Draco to see that. Gathering all the courage he had, he asked "Granger, could I talk to you?" he could hear Goyle growling like a mad animal. But he ignored him and kept looking at her.

She stood there, without moving, staring at him. With no emotion at all on her face. He could feel the gaze of her friends burning hole on back of his head. But he cared nothing about that; he was also staring at Hermione, but with hope. Still no reaction, then, she drifted her eyes and walked pass him. He didn't turn to see her turning in her assignment. He didn't move at all for a minute but he knew what he was going to do. He had given her the chance to listen to him, however, she had ignored it. So like he had thought earlier he will be taking matters on his own hands. Tonight he will make her listen to him. Tonight he will be making her his forever. But (like I always say) one can only hope.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the last corridor on the fifth floor for her rounds. She usually does rounds first and then cleans herself up. She was walking towards the prefect's bathroom. She was really tired and she just wanted to relax in pool like bath. She enters the bathroom and goes to her locker (yes they do have locker because she is in her uniform and now she needs her bathing stuff). She pulls out a bathrobe and a towel. She had lot of things going on in her mind that she'd forgotten to lock the door of the bathroom. She goes to the pool and strips off her clothes. Then enters the tub and fills it with water. She sits in the tub with her eyes closed. Then she starts to think about all the things that had happened to her lately. Everything was coming to her like a slide show. She didn't want to think about him, but lately he was the only person that had come to her mind and her dreams. Whenever she was here taking bath, he overtook her peaceful thoughts. When she sleeps he was there to ambush her dreams. Even when she was alone she was never alone. He was everywhere. She knew he wanted to talk to her, everybody was telling her that. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't face him alone. She was scared that if she is alone with him, she might break. She didn't want to break, she wanted to stay strong and never look back.

As if on cue, she felt something. She felt like she isn't alone anymore. She opened her eyes to find the same blonde who had infiltrated her thoughts and dreams sitting across from her on the edge of the tub.

"Hey there." he greeted her with a charming smile.

* * *

**Flash back**

After dinner Draco had taken Blaise with him to their dorm. He took a small vile out from his robe pocket and said "ok gimme your hair."

He had it all planned out. Draco wasn't a prefect so he wasn't allowed to go around roaming the castle at night. As Blaise was the prefect it would be perfect for one night to be him just to get closer to Hermione and explain everything to her.

"I still think this isn't the thing you should be doin, Draco. She is a mudblood. Let it go, she is not worth it." sighed Blaise

Draco glared at him with a glare that could kill. "I have started liking her so I will do anything to get her. You don't get to say anything. If you don't want to be my friend after this than I won't force you, but I am doin this. So don't stop me."

He had made sure that Blaise doesn't end up being found out until the next morning. Blaise had told him that after her rounds, Hermione usually goes to prefect's bathroom to get cleaned. She takes about twenty minutes or so in there. Gathering all the information he needed, Blaise (who is actually Draco) headed towards the bathroom. The effect of polyjuice potion wears off after an hour so he wasn't scared of being found out. He remained inside the bathroom waiting for Hermione to come. After fifty minutes of waiting, Hermione walks in.

He watched her go to her locker. He noticed that she had forgotten to lock the door. He thought she might have lot of things going on in that mind of hers. So he moved quietly to the door and shut it without making any noise and locked it. He then turned to face her but froze at the sight. She had striped out of her clothes and was standing buck naked in front of the bath tub. He gulped at the sight and let his breath out not knowing he was holding it in. She entered the tub, filled it with water and went to sit at the very far end. She had her eyes closed and was thinking something. He checked himself in the mirror to see if he had changed back into himself. After realizing he was himself he went in front of the tub facing across her and sat on the edge.

She might have felt something because she opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked straight into his eyes. He felt something build in his heart but he has yet to figure out what that is. Finding her still staring at him, he gave her a smile and spoke "Hey there."

**Flash back ends**

* * *

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she was going to have a panic-attack. Her stomach fluttered and she didn't like it. It wasn't supposed to flutter; it was supposed to not like the sight of Draco. Even though the case, she pretended very well to hide her fright. She raised her both hand to smooth her wet hair and looked straight into his eyes and asked "what are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"What do you think I am doing here, _Hermione?_" he emphasized her name in such a way that made her cower (not in a scared kinda of way but in a sensual way).

"Answering with a question, huh? Whatever! I just wanted to know what a student is doing wandering about in a prefect's bathroom, where he is not welcome, at this hour. You know I could take your points away, right?" she asked

"That student had tried every means possible to talk to you, but you had made in impossible to reach you. And I could care less for the house point right now." he stood up and took his robe off.

"There is nothing we could talk about. So if you are done, please leave." She did notice him taking off his robe. And she wanted to change the topic and make him go away as soon as possible. She didn't want to be in a compromising position with Draco.

"I am not going anywhere until I get what I came here for." He said with determination and took his tie off and unbuttoned his top button of his shirt.

She had to get away from him or else she is going to regret. "Shoot yourself, but I will be leaving." Saying this she stood up from the water, she didn't even hide her nakedness. She reached to the edge of the tub where she had put her bathrobe earlier. She wrapped herself in the robe, gathered her stuff and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his bare chest. His shirt was unbuttoned but he still had it on. He pulled her towards him so that her back was against his chest. He leaned towards her ear and whispered "I know you lied Hermione." She closed her mouth to make any stupid noise to encourage him.

She really didn't want to be in this situation so she was fighting against his hold. She has to get away from him; she can't be here with him. "Let. Me. Go, Malfoy. You know I have wand I could hex you."

"Try it, but I won't let you leave me. I get what I want. I wanted you that day but I couldn't get it so here I am trying to use force." He meant that he is using force to make her listen to his side of the story. He wanted her to understand him and also he wanted to ask her to be his, but he being Draco Malfoy had used all the wrong vocab. So now Hermione thinks that he is here to use force to have sex with her.

For a moment she thought he had come to apologize to her and ask her out but one can only hope. She thought for a moment and she stop fighting. She spun around to face him. His grey-blue(ish) eyes were piercing into hers. He had a scowl in his face but when he found out she wasn't fighting anymore he loosened his grip. For first time after many days he saw something in her eyes.

Her eyes were wet. He raised his hand to wipe it away but she flinched and slightly pushed him away. "I really didn't want to cry in front of you. But you make it impossible for someone to have a normal life. Are you happy now, you made me cry, that's what you wanted right?" she asked wiping her tears.

"No… I didn't, I…." he was trying to explain her about the situation but she stopped him.

"So you aren't here to make me cry?" she asked

"No Hermione…" he began again she stopped him.

"DON'T CALL ME HERMIONE," she screamed at him

"Ok, fine Granger. I don't want to make you cry. I want you to listen to me…." he stopped himself thinking she will stop him again but she didn't so began "that night when I took you there I …." He tried again but she stopped him.

"I very well know why you took me there, Malfoy. I don't want to hear that. I don't want to hear anything from you. I just want to get away from you. Please leave me alone." She was talking really fast. She turned to leave when he she heard…

"I love you, Hermione…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my beautiful people thank you for the reviews but still I would like it if it was more. So review please please. By the way this chapter contains mature contents so be aware. I know I am giving some boring chapters but I promise everything is connected. End is almost near (I have been saying that forever but it is true) whenever I write a chapter it becomes very long so I have to break it into two that is why it is taking longer than usual. But I hope you guys are not bored because you all are simply the best. Hope to entertain more I present you chapter 14. Mature contents**

**P.S. J.K Rowling has amazing imagination coming up with all these names and stories.**

**Please review and now enjoy**

**Love you all**

Chapter 14

She turned to leave when she heard…

"I love you, Hermione… I don't know since when,,.. but it's true because I did say those words when I didn't even know I was saying them. You said it yourself. Please try to understand."

She has had enough of this. How dare he humiliate her intelligence like this? She didn't want to stoop low to make him feel bad but seeing the situation, she has no choice. She has to do what's need to be done. She turns around to face him. He was about to say something "Hermione, I…" but she crashed her lips onto his so hard that he thought he might be bleeding.

His mind went completely blank. He came here just to make her see his intentions but he wasn't expecting this. He wanted her to listen to him and for that he would have done anything. By using force he meant, he would be making her vulnerable at his touch. He knew that she felt differently whenever he touched her. He had noticed that on Halloween night but he wasn't about to say that to her. He had to use it only to his benefit. But right now the situation was reversed. He came here to make _her_ feel sensual not the other way around. However, he still liked it, yet he has to stop because she might get the wrong impression of him.

But he was unable to. He wanted to stop but his whole body was not reacting to his thoughts. It could have worked if she hadn't snaked her tongue into his mouth. With all his might he raised his both hands and grabbed her shoulder. He slightly pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, I don't think this is a good….." he was breathing heavily when he spoke. He wanted to make her see reason but had to stop because she had pulled herself out of his grip and untied her robe. He thought his eyes might have come out of their socket because of the way he was staring at her.

She let go of her robe and was now standing in front of him fully naked. He thought, not only him but, she might also be able to hear his heartbeat. _I wanted to be reasonable for something… what was it? Oh I forgot… why is she so beautiful… I think I have to stop but what do I stop… Oh Merlin… I can't think… what did I come here for? Why is she …._ He was trying to snap out of this phase but she came towards him and kissed his neck. The only thing he can think is being with her right now.

Overcome with the urgent need to complete what had started, he lifted her high into his arms with strength he didn't know he possessed, and laid her on the edge of the tub a few steps behind him. For some time she had started to come to his dreams, but he wasn't dreaming now. This was real or maybe not. He didn't want to think about that right now. But somewhere deep within, he suddenly feared she would be swept away from him, and this time he had a feeling he won't be able to reach her ever again, but he brushed the feeling off.

He drew her down into the water with him, maneuvering her to sit on his lap facing him and she felt his hardness. _What am I doing_? She thought. _Why am I doing this? I am not supposed to be like this. This is all wrong. Is this wrong?_ She was battling with herself. _Maybe it is wrong maybe it isn't. But right now I will let him have what he wanted since the bet and I will be thinking about the consequences after. For this is not lovemaking, but it is my revenge and a goodbye._ She made herself believe that and cleared her mind from all kinds of thoughts because right now she just wanted to feel him for her first time and for the last time.

Draco soaped his hands with the fragrant vanilla soap until they were all lathered, then proceeded to caress her breasts. The silky, slippery sensation drove her wild, and her nipples quickly hardened, jutting out to greet his fingers.

Her eyes closed in pleasure, her head rolling slowly back and forth in time to the rhythm of his movements. He wanted for this night to go on forever. He slid his hands down her abdomen to waist, then to her hips, lifting her butt up to move his hands boldly between her legs.

She almost lost it then, the effect on her was twofold. She could tell by the dreamy expression on his face that he was enjoying it, too. She now explored his body the way he had done earlier as he continue to stroke between her legs. When she came to his iron-hard shaft she realized he still had his pants on. She circled the shaft with one soapy hand and unbuckled his pants and releases his 'buddy' out. The touch of her hand on his manhood was more than Draco could stand. He grabbed her shoulder, pushed her away to get his wand. He conjured a bed out of a stool. Scooping up water with his hands, he washed the soap from Hermione and himself, then lifted her in his arms. Towels, clothes and drying spells lay forgotten as he carried her on the bed.

Hermione watched all of this in sense of both admiration and sadness. Her heart constricted. This was it. It would be her (and their) first time in lovemaking and also would be the last time. Isn't that what she wanted? Wasn't that the only way she could protect her heart?

"Hermione… " he whispered. Her troubled thoughts flew away as she concentrated in his eyes. She held her breath, feeling the gentle touch of his fingers as they parted the delicate flesh that protected her opening. It felt so dangerously good. She didn't want to do this but she let it continue because she wanted to enjoy some time before the end. Her eyes closed from the pleasure of his touch. Then he removed his fingers and leaned towards the same place where his fingers were before. He explored his tongue reveling in the sweet taste. He felt her undulate closer to his mouth. He knew she was enjoying as much as he was. That was all he needed to know to free him. Every time he came to a certain spot, she reacted so strongly so he knew it must be where she derived her greatest pleasure. Concentrating on that part of her, he used his mouth and tongue in every way he could think of to bring her to climax.

Hermione couldn't control her anymore "Draco,,, stop… no don't,,, I,,, please." He chuckled silently knowing the power he had upon her. Listening to her plead he lifted his head and brought him up to cover her body. His mouth came down to hers in a crushing kiss "Hermione, this might hurt" he said as he entered her with one great push.

Hermione blinked her eyes in surprise in the power of thrust which gave her pain and pleasure at the same time. She held tight to him as he sensed her need and began to ride her hard but gently. They were both reaching for climax. Adrift in the universe of love and emotion, of need and fulfillment. Of white, hot heat that drew them closer and closer to the end. And as their bodies were blended together, they cross the border between reality and dream. For Hermione it was definitely a dream but for Draco she wasn't able to tell.

After the lovemaking, Hermione lay there on the bed wrapped in his arm. She was staring up in the enchanted ceiling of the bathroom. Her eyes were wet, she was trying really hard not to cry out loud and wake him up. She drifted her gaze to the sleeping form of Draco. She raised her hand and softly touched his face. _It will be over soon Draco. I know you had fun and I also know you have no feelings for me but I have to apologize for I don't know since when but I do really love_ _you. I know you don't love me, you just said that for all this. I love you a lot. Bye and be happy._

Thinking that she pulled herself together. She looked at Draco for the last time and jerked herself up really fast. This impact caused Draco to wake up and see what was happening. He squint his eyes for the clear vision. He saw Hermione wrap herself in her bathrobe once again and turned towards him with a wand in her hand and spoke "_reparifarge_".

For a second Draco thought the floor had vanished. But he realized almost immediately that the bed he had conjured had gone back into its previous form and he was now crashed onto the cold bathroom floor without his clothes. He lifted himself up and grabbed a towel to wrap his lower body. He then looked into Hermione's eyes with confusion "Hermione… What the hell? What are you doin?" he asked

She looked at him with the same expression she had on in potion's class earlier. She just stared at him for a second, she sighed heavily and said "Malfoy… we need to talk."

"Ok… but can't we talk in the morning? It's little late, love." He said

She shuddered at the word _love_. She opened her mouth again "don't call me love, honey; baby and most importantly don't call me Hermione. Only my friends call me that. And you have no right to claim those names. So refrain from being closer to me."

"The heck you talking about?" he asked finding seriousness in her voice.

"You heard me, anyways I wanted to talk to you before I leave. So listen carefully. This would be the only time you could touch me. From tomorrow, we will go back to the way we were. I don't care if you bully me or my friends. I don't even care if you call me 'mudblood'. Just don't pretend to be nice. Okay?" she looked at him for any response but only say a confused look on his face so she continued "I knew all about your bet, Malfoy." She spoke in one breath. She didn't even flinch or move from her position. She just stood there watching him. She realize he wasn't going to say anything because he seemed confuse so she spoke again "the bet is over isn't it, _Draco?"_ she emphasized his name with a power. "This is what you wanted and tonight I gave you your wish. I made you the winner, now go collect your winnings and please, please, please leave me alone. I cannot do this again. I know you are doing this to hurt me so I am telling you it hurts a lot." She was in verse of tears.

"Wha..what..ar…are… you talking about?" he stuttered.

She sighed and spoke again "I am talking about your bet. You were right when you said I lied earlier. I lied to save myself from you…. Your bet was to seduce me, have sex with me and take my naked picture to your friends, isn't it?" she asked with a heavy heart.

"Ho… how do you know about the detail?" he was now panicking because that day in the Great Hall nobody had mentioned about the detail of the bet. "Did Goyle and Nott tell you?" he asked again

She scoffed "you think I am stupid? You think you can try to make fool of me and I will let you? Your friends didn't betray you…You wanted to talk right. Then let us talk but I will do the talking now and you listen. I didn't let you explain because I already knew about the bet. I heard you guys talk about it with my own ears. You were talking as if I was dirty piece of meat which should be trampled and crushed. I heard you make plans to humiliate me… You should have been careful you know. People call me smartest witch of our time for nothing. But I wanted to see where you would take it. I gave you a lot of chance to come clean. I asked you several times if you had something to tell me. But you didn't bother at all. Goyle and Nott although they didn't tell me about the bet, they still try to protect me. But you, you didn't do anything. After all this time I am still a mudblood for you. I am still worth nothing right? So I made up my mind to humiliate you and have a last laugh. However, believe it or not, for some reason I am not happy for hurting you." She wiped her tears away and spoke again "I didn't like hurting you actually I don't like hurting you. I know I humiliated you in front of everyone and for that I am not sorry because I was trying to save myself from getting hurt. I did humiliate you and you were immensely hurt but my heart was crying for you, I didn't have any idea why, but I now know why." She stopped to breathe and sighed "don't ask me the reason but I have to tell you that this little game is already over and now we don't have to interact with each other anymore. So _Draco Malfoy_ do whatever you can to replace your reputation in school but stay away from me." She came closer to him raised her right hand to his cheek and said "have a good last year in school. This is my good bye to you and please never mess with me again. Good Bye, Draco." She wiped her eyes with her left hand stood up in her toes and kissed him on his lips for the last time.

She gathered all her belongings and left the bathroom with a very confused and hurt Draco Malfoy in it. He was trying to figure out what was happening. He brought himself at the edge of the tub and put his head in between his hands. He watched the door thinking she would come back to him but he knew deep down in his heart that wasn't the truth.

But one should never give up if that person is Draco Malfoy. He raised his head with determination in his eyes as he spoke out loud "Hermione Granger, I love you and I will prove it to you. I am sorry for hurting you but I am not giving you up. I will definitely make you mine. This I wanna bet with you."

Saying this he got up, got dressed, grabbed his wand and left.

**Please please do not forget to review**

**Thanks for the love and support**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. I felt like I was forgetting every other character in the story so I sort of brought them together again. The entire story is same except for Ron and Hermione not being together but I do have Pansy for Ron and Draco obviously is for Hermione. So enjoy this chapter. I believe this one is fun because I enjoyed writing it. I know I was little late for the update but I had lot of things going on. Anyways Love you all and thanks for all the support.**

**Please please do not forget to review. I need it for the encouragement to write another chapter.**

**P.S. J. K Rowling rocks**

Chapter 15

She wanted him to leave her alone, he would grant her wish. But here is the rub, she hadn't mentioned the time so it wouldn't be bad if he started bothering her after sometime, will it? It had already been a month since the episode in the bathroom had happened. He had promise himself that he will 'leave her alone' for maybe till about the time everybody returns back to school from their holidays and for now Draco has some business to clear at home. He has to mention his heart problem (that's what Blaise had called it) to his parents. He will let them know that he loves the 'mudblood heroine' and if they object they don't necessarily have to be the part of his future life. With that thought he was headed towards charms.

It is the last day today for the class before the holidays. Draco has lot of things in his mind so he didn't notice anything until he bumped into something, rather someone. He caught the person by the shoulder before she hit the floor. He then realized that it was Hermione.

For four long weeks he had been dreaming about her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her like he had a month ago in the bathroom. She flinched at his touch and jerked her away from him and moved towards the door for Professor Flitwick to open it. He stood there just watching her every move. They were alone at the moment because they were both early for the class. He kept staring at her until he was brought back to reality by the noise descending towards the class. _Yes I will give her some time to relax but after that you are mine, Hermione Granger, _by the time he was done thinking the door to charms class opened and he and Hermione both entered it without glancing at each other.

* * *

Christmas at Weasleys was always ecstatic. But this year the mood for the blissful occasion was little off. Fred and George were the ones to change the gloomy atmosphere into a cheerful one all the time. However, the death of George's other half seven months ago had a huge impact in the family. Always happy George was lost in his pensive thoughts most of the time since Harry and others had arrived. But after he proposed to Ginny in front of everyone, the mood had lightened up a bit.

It could have been the night of his life if he hadn't gotten a very bizarre letter. In fact he got two letters but one was for Ron which was also weird. The envelope of the letters suggests them to read it when they were alone.

**Flash back**

Harry was alone in Ron's room reading his unexpected and very unusual letter. It read:

_Potter, _

_I know this is not what you have thought of receiving as a Christmas gift on its eve, and also you might find it hard to believe to get it from me. Nevertheless I believe that you and also Weasley need to hear it directly from me before I formulate a plan. I need a big favor from both of you. It is hard to put everything in this letter so I was hoping you (along with Weasley) would want to meet me. I have never said this before to anyone but would you please meet me up tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. I promise I will behave myself and only answer your questions. You can bring veritaserum with you if you don't believe me but I desperately need your help (from both of you). And I would appreciate if you could come alone actually you and Weasley._

_Please and thank you _

_Draco Malfoy_

"What is he playing at?" barked Ron busting through his bedroom's door bringing his letter up in the air. "Do you think he is serious?"

"I don't know Ron, you and I got the letter at the same time. What I don't understand is why does he think that we would listen to him?" Harry asked

"Because we are Gryffindors and we are always brave and also curious as fuck… Do you think he is going to ask something about Hermione?" Ron asked

"I have a feeling." Harry replied. "But if he talks about wanting to be with her I am gonna _Avada_ him on the spot."

"What do we tell everyone when we leave for tomorrow?" Ron asked

"It will be easy to lie to everyone but I am worried about Hermione. She might catch our lies." Harry replied

* * *

Next day the boys asked George if they can go visit his shop for a bit so this could be the cover up for them to see Malfoy. After telling George that they will be back in a while they left for Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't that busy because it was Christmas day but still they needed to put a silencing charm once they got to Malfoy's table. One can never be too careful in wizarding world.

"What's this about, Malfoy? And hurry up we don't have a whole day." Ron snapped as soon as he sat down.

Malfoy seemed like he wanted to reply back to Ron's comment with a snide but he rather bit his tongue and said "First of all I want to thank you guys for meeting me. I know it's hard to see my face after what happened with Gran… Hermione. I promise you that although it was my intension for getting close to her (sleep with her) in the beginning but I wasn't going to hurt her. I did bet on her but it was truly because I wanted to be with her. I… I saw her getting torture by my crazy ass aunt. I saw her go through all sort of humiliation throughout our school year. And some of them were caused by me. Through this bet I wanted to redeem myself and get to know her better." He finished

"So why didn't you? Why didn't you ask her out like any other boy?" asked Harry

Malfoy sighed "call me a coward or whatever you like but I am a Slytherin. We don't intend to do anything that is supposed to be normal. We make everything hard for everyone including for ourselves." He chuckled "you did see that bastard half-blood who talked about blood purity and stuff ended up destroying everything around him and made a way for his own destruction. I am not saying I am a good person but I am not bad like him or my father. To whom I did mention about Hermione by the way."

Shocked at this statement, both boys said "WHAT?"

"Ya I did talk to him about me liking Hermione as soon I got home for Christmas." Malfoy said

"What did he say?" asked Ron

"As usual blood purity and shit. But I didn't care. I am not the same weak child who admired his evil father all the time. Time has changed, I have changed and I am not going back. Mother is backing me up. She threatened that she would leave my father forever if he doesn't try to change. Believe it or not he does love my mother a lot so he hasn't said anything or has done anything and he won't do anything in the future also."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Harry coming straight to the point.

Both Ron and Harry looked at Draco and he said "I would like to date Granger. But I want your help to convince her. I know I haven't done anything responsible or nice things to her or anybody but that will change. It could have been alright if we didn't talk or kissed but after that I feel like if I don't get her I wouldn't be able to breathe. And I am not lying. So in the near future I am going to charm her and try to make her mine. But in order to do that I needed your permission because you are her family, friends and brothers. So please please help me out."

Shocked would not sum up the emotions that Harry and Ron were feeling when they heard Draco's confession. But they nod with her approval "but this doesn't mean we are friends ferret. If you cross one line I will have you know I will break your neck the muggle style." Ron joked forgetting all about killing him if he mentions Hermione.

Draco smiled and said "wouldn't dream of it… Weasel."

As they were leaving Draco said "oh by the way I know you don't associate with Blaise but if you can hide this from him that would be nice."

"Don't worry we are not his friends and we don't like to talk to him because of how he was acting in Great Hall that day. So your secret is safe with us." Said Harry

**Flash back ends**

"Harry what did we get ourselves into?" asked Ron

They were sitting on the couch watching TV (Mr. Weasley was always fan of muggle things so after the war ended, he got electricity for the house and bought a TV much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. But she wanted something to distract her for the loss of her child which is impossible but she was trying).

"That's what I was thinking about." Harry replied taking a sip of his fire whiskey

"Do you think the girls would approve?" Ron was referring to Pansy and Ginny

"What do you want to be approved by us?" asked a very puzzled Hermione who was standing in front of the kitchen door. She had been visiting the Weasley for the Christmas because her parents were visiting all of their relatives in order to compensate for last year's fiasco about them losing their memory and all. Ginny was behind her and Ron saw Pansy coming out of the kitchen door.

"Pansy? What… What are you doing here?" Ron asked standing up with shock in his voice. Ron had talked to his family about dating her after Harry proposed to Ginny. They were already happy about Harry and Ginny so they were ok with him dating Pansy. She also had mentioned about Ron to her parents. They weren't against her that much because the war had changed everything but also Ron was a war hero so they were also ok with their relationship. Pansy had mentioned this to Ron in her letter. He had smiled about it.

She smiled and went to him "I came to see you silly." She hugged him and they kissed

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW." both Harry and Ginny said at the same time

"Please don't do that in front of me, you will scar me for life." said Ginny

"Get a room." said Harry

"Oh please like you haven't done it. You were practically making out with my sister day before yesterday." Ron retaliated

"That was because I proposed to her you git. And she is my fiancée."

"OOoo I like the sound of that." said Ginny making her way to Harry. He put his arm around her waist.

"Oh my Merlin, am I the only single one here? Please guys do me a favor don't do anything mushy in front of me ok. Anyways you were saying something about us approving something. What is it?" asked Hermione going back to the topic.

Both the boys thought the topic was closed but they forgot it was Hermione Granger who they were dealing with. "Uummm…. You tell her Ron" Harry was out of word so he pushed Ron under the bus.

"Well Harry received a letter." said Ron which made him receive a deathly glare from Harry so he continues "The letter was from a girl, Romilda Vane. Remember her?" asked Ron

Everybody except Pansy nodded. Harry wanted to know where this story was leading so he kept quiet. But Ginny had to ask "Why would that bitch be sending a letter to MY fiancée after what she did to MY brother. And why are you reading her letter, Harry?"

"UUmm… I...I…." he looked at Ron for some answer

"Well first of all it wasn't her fault that I was in the hospital wing but that's not the point. Vane wanted to know if Harry was interested in her. But after reading her letter Harry wanted me to go to visit her to bitch at her and also slap her if she didn't listen to us." Ron lied

All the girls gasped and Harry just stared at him with open mouth and Hermione asked "What the hell is wrong with you, Harry? Why would you want to hit a girl?"

A very shocked Harry answered "Why indeed? Well I love Ginny and I wanted her to know that, also I wasn't going to hit her, I would have just stated my point _verbally_." He lied

At this everybody laughed and the topic was closed but somewhere far away from the Borrow in a mansion in Bistrol was a boy of eighteen named Blaise Zabini who was in fact very unhappy. His pureblood friend Draco Malfoy was going to taint his blood by asking the mudblood out and he didn't like it. He had followed Draco to Leaky Cauldron on the Christmas Day (because he had a sleep over at Malfoy Manor for Christmas Eve) and had seen him talk to Potter and Weasley. Although he couldn't hear what they were talking about he still had some idea. So now he had to make sure Draco doesn't follow up with his plan and won't ask Granger out.

**Please please Review.**

**Review guys**

**Love you all**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello beautiful people. I am so sorry for not uploading the chapters for a long time. I was really busy. But I had to put this chapter out before you forget about me and this story. Hehe just kidding. Anyways thanks for being with me so far. I promise you the journey till the end to this story is fun so bear with me. Love you all and thanks for the support. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE**

**P.s J. K Rowling rules the wizarding world with Harry Potter and gangs**

**Please review without further distraction here is chapter 16**

Chapter 16

"What did you say?" asked a very angry Ginny to her fiancée

It was their third day back to school after the holidays. And the boys had thought a lot about how to tell their respective other half. Harry had told Ron that they should tell them about the plan right away. But Ron being Ron wanted to wait it out so that his holiday wasn't ruined. So after all the thoughtful arguments between the best friends they both had come to the conclusion to let their girls know about their meeting with Malfoy. They wanted to tell them when all four of them were together so if they get into trouble it would be less painful.

"So you are saying that you met Draco during Christmas and decided to help him out with Hermione, who by the way is your best friend, and not tell us about it. How can you do that to us? How can you do that to _Hermione_? What were you thinking?" inquired Pansy. She was also very angry at them.

"Obviously they weren't thinking because if they had they wouldn't have forgotten about Hermione after Halloween. Or did you? Did you forget how she was behaving like a nutter? How she didn't know where she was? How we had to stay with her to make sure she was alright the whole night?" asked Ginny gritting her teeth. She can win her mother today the way she is giving the death glare to her fiancée and her brother.

"Potter if you don't mind could I cut in?" asked Draco who was standing at the entrance of the empty classroom they had occupied at the moment. All the three boys had planned out to tell Pansy and Ginny because they wanted their help too. So they thought if the situation got out of hand with the girls they would bring in Draco to explain the situation. This is why he is here, because he was listening to them the whole time and thought they couldn't handle this anymore so he stepped in to save the day.

"What do you want Malfoy?" screeched Ginny

"You have nothing to say Draco. So please leave." Pansy said being very calm

Instead of leaving, Draco comes in and looks at the girls and slowly he bends his knees. Girls were way beyond shock to see such sight coming from The Draco Malfoy, for he was kneeling in front of them asking for the forgiveness. Pansy and Ginny were both speechless; they were just staring at him thinking that this might be a dream or a fiction of their imagination. But no it was all true. Even the boys were stunned and flabbergasted.

"Draco,.. what … do you think you are doing?" Pansy asked too stunned to speak

"I know I have caused your friend a lot of heartache, but believe me when I say this I didn't mean to do it. I mean I did mean to do it at one point but it was just to make sure she is with me. Also I was too stupid to think I have to place the Slytherin pride back to its place. I mean some lunatic makes us look bad and we had to face the consequences. But trust me I had started to have feelings for Hermione when she was in Malfoy Manor being tortured by my aunt. I wanted to help her out but I was too afraid and also I had my pride to take care of. But once everything was over I wanted to be with her. But I was too proud about my heritage that I couldn't ask her out the traditional way. So right now I am begging you all to help me out. Please." He had tears in his eyes.

Being a friend and a fellow Slytherin, Pansy knew the tears and the confessions were real. So she believed every word of it but she was afraid that Ginny might retaliate.

"Well… if you had put it like that from the beginning then I don't think I would have minded. Get up now. We will help you." stated Ginny.

With a smile in his face he wiped his eyes and got up. "Than…." He was about to thank them when Goyle and Nott entered the class.

"Oh! So you guys were here? I was wondering. Why are you here? Are Slytherin and Gryffindor having a match? We saw Blaise walking around the corner." said Nott

All the boys started to panic so Ron asked "What are you talking about? Zabini wasn't here."

"What? Really? But we saw him standing in front of this door and saw him leave around the corner. He didn't see us though. So we were wondering what he was doing here? What are you guys doing here by the way?" asked Goyle.

"Pansy, please explain to them. But you guys should know Blaise shouldn't know about this please. But I think he already knows. Merlin what am I supposed to do now? I think I will lose her before I get her." Draco was close to hyperventilating so Harry step in and SMACK

Everyone was stunned and watched closely "Always wanted to do that. Anyways, sorry about smacking you but I had to stop you. By the way why do you not want Zabini knowing about this? Aren't you friends?" Harry asked

"Thanks for smacking me. Blaise hasn't coped with the reality about blood prejudice. He had always disliked muggles and muggle borns because we believe his father was either muggle born or a muggle. And we believe he left them alone when Blaise was still a baby. We don't know if it's true at all because his mother had married six times…"

"Seven times" Pansy corrected

"Sorry seven times. But it might be just a speculation might not be true. So I believe this is the reason he doesn't like muggles or muggle-born. And now because I have started to like one he thinks that I would be deceived by her and also he doesn't want me 'tainting' my blood. Thus I have an inclination that he would make sure that Hermione and I wouldn't get together by any means. But let's talk about that later right now I need to find him before he finds Hermione and ruins everything." Draco stated.

"I am sorry but still I have no idea what is going on here." rejoined Nott.

"Well the girls will explain it to you we need to find Zabini. Let's go." said Ron

Harry and Draco both nodded and left the classroom leaving the girls with Nott and Goyle to explain the situation.

* * *

Blaise had enough of this bullshit. _How can my friend stoop so low? How can he kneel in front of those blood traitors? This all happened because of that fucking mudblood. She is going to pay for this. _Blaise was thinking about what had happened in that classroom and he wanted to make sure Granger gets what she deserves. She took his friend away from him, she took his dignity and now he will make sure she loses her friends too. He knew where she would be so he went to the direction of the library.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library at her usual seat, going through her 12 foot long transfiguration essay. She had made sure she would distract herself from the entire ongoing situation with her and Draco. She did tell him to leave her alone but that doesn't mean she wasn't allowed to look at him. She was always looking at him whenever she gets any chance. The chance mostly came during breakfast, lunch and dinner because they would be in the Great Hall. But other than that she was trying really hard not to look at him during her classes because somebody might figure out that she likes him, actually loves him. So she was here trying to focus in her essay which is due after two weeks, but being Hermione Granger she had finished it within three days after she received the assignment. But that's not the point. She was reediting and trying to find any non-existing mistake to keep her mind sane. Also she didn't want to be around Harry and Ron because they had their own love life to take care of with their girlfriends. And she is here all by herself doing what she likes to do, well most of the time when her mind is working properly but lately it seems little off. She was still in her thinking mode when she heard the chair next to her move. She turned to look at who the occupant was only to find out it was Blaise Zabini.

"Hello Granger, how very lovely to see you here." he whispered.

"If you are here to do your work then stay in your place and be quiet." Hermione reacted.

"Well actually I am here to see you. I didn't come to work in my assignment and sit beside you. I don't have any desire to do that. I wanted to talk to you." he said

"I don't have any intention of talking to you, so please leave me alone" she snapped thinking he is here to talk on behalf of Draco.

"Actually you would, If I tell you what I wanted to te…" he was about to finish his sentence but he was interrupted in the middle when Luna asked him a question. Who, by the way, happens to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey how are you?" she asked to Blaise

Blaise was puzzled to answer; even Hermione was having her shock as to know where she came from. When Luna didn't get her answer she asked Blaise again "Blaise Zabini, right? I just want to know what you do in your free time."

Blaise blinked once, twice and thinking Luna might be crazy he stood and moved to the other side of Hermione but Luna being Luna and airy didn't think that was rude she also stood and took the same seat he had just vacated and turned to face him. Hermione was in the middle now and seeing the situation she was very weird out and she was finding hard to control her laugh.

"What do you want? Leave me alone?" yelped Blaise

"SSShhhhh…. In case you haven't notice this is library. And I want to know what that thing is around your head." Luna pointed out.

Maybe both of them are going blind but neither of them saw anything on or around Blaise's head.

"Did you see anything?" he asked Hermione

She shook her head and looked at Luna "Hey Luna I don't see anything, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I haven't seen this for a long time. I always wanted to know what that creature was but never got a chance to examine it. Would you lend me your head to see what that is? Please?" she asked Blaise

Before he could tell her to fuck off, she had stood up and came towards him and was holding his head in between her hands and was examining it. Hermione was trying hard to suppress her laugh and snorted. Too freaked out by Luna he screamed from top of his lung and ran towards the exit. Luna was bewildered by his reaction she moved her glance to Hermione who was now laughing too hard. "What happened? Did I do something?" Luna asked airily

Hermione clears her throat to stop from laughing and said "No Luna you didn't do anything. But what did you see I know you _see _lot of things?"

"I have to find out and let you know. I will see you later Hermione. I have to find him and see again what it is and do research about it. Bye." she left

Hermione sat there in her library seat and watched Luna leave in amazement and went back to her assignment. That was fun, she helped me forget about everything,,, for a moment. She thought and started to work on her essay.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Draco had heard and seen everything when they came to find Hermione and Blaise. They were still laughing (quietly so that others wouldn't hear or see them) when they went after Luna.

"Hey Luna, do you have a minute?" Harry asked. He was always closer to her because she was the one who helped him believe in himself and his friends during his fifth year.

"Oh, hi Harry." she greeted to Harry and looked at the three boys and spoke again " Hey Harry, there is Draco Malfoy beside Ron, did you notice that?"

Harry didn't know how to answer while Ron turned around to laugh quietly and Draco bit his lips to stop from laughing "Umm... I know thanks… I think. Hey Luna I have a big favor to ask of you." Harry said

"Ok what is it?" asked Luna

Harry told Luna everything about Draco wanting Hermione back and about Blaise too and asked her to help them to keep Blaise away in case they weren't around Hermione like today.

"But I wasn't really trying to help Hermione, I really wanted to know what it was around his head." Luna defended

"Uumm… I know Luna but in the future could you help us?" asked Draco

"Well I am not helping you, I am helping myself but I will see what I can do." she said

Satisfied with the response the boys left Luna to find Blaise and do her _experiment_. Meanwhile Draco has something under his sleeve to make Hermione think about him more from now on. Let the fun begin.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE GUYS LOVE YOU**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry I am not able to post new chapters more often lately. I was really busy but here is another beautiful chapter if I say so myself. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And also very sad because this is the second last chapter. I just want to thank all of you for following me and giving me beautiful reviews and bearing with me till the end. But I won't bore you with my lecture until the last chapter so here is chapter 17. Wait for the last chapter. And please please please do not forget to review. I really want to know your thoughts. please give me more reviews.**

**P.s J. K Rowling is awesome for creating all the lovely characters.**

Chapter 17

Hermione was walking towards the library. It was fairly quiet corridor because it was Friday night and nobody would like to spend their Friday night in the library doing their homework. Nobody but Hermione Granger. She was planning to finish her homework before Saturday so that she can enjoy her holiday better but others don't need to know that. As she was walking she was thinking about things that had happened to her lately. She was thinking about Draco Malfoy.

**Flash back**

Hermione was sitting by the astronomy tower looking towards the lake. It was evening so the sun was about to set. She hears footstep coming towards the tower. She looks up to find Malfoy. She hides herself from him.

"I can smell you." Draco stated

"I didn't know you were a hound Malfoy." Hermione said coming out from her hiding spot.

He was leaning on the metal barrier of the balcony in the tower facing the lake. It seems like he was also there like her trying to watch the sun set or something else she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Are you following me?" she asked and for some reason she wanted to hear a positive answer.

Hearing her he lifts his head and turns to look at her. He walks slowly towards her and grabs her by her shoulder and brings her in front of the barrier making her face the lake.

"What do you think you are doing, MALFOY? Let me g…."

"SSSSHHHH…." He puts his index finger in front of her mouth and says "just for couple of minutes be quiet" he turns her around so that she can see the sun set. She was still within his arms and it looked like he was giving her a back hug. "You can talk as much as you like after sometime but not now because I am here to see the beautiful creation of God, so just watch the sun set and later I will leave you alone" he whispered. He was not looking at the sun set but her. Hermione didn't know that but she could feel his eyes behind her. His whisper gave her goose pimples.

**Flash back ends**

Thinking about that evening still gives her goose pimples and three weeks has already passed. Since then she has always been going to the astronomy tower to watch the sun set and also hoping to see him again but failed miserably. But she doesn't care. Why would she care? She asked him to stay away from her so he is staying away from her, she hoped. But lately she has been seeing him everywhere she goes. And it seemed like he is been flirting with her but that could be just her imagination.

As if on cue she feels him walking behind her. Her necklace that she had made during the beginning of the term is vibrating on her chest. She had taken the necklace off of her for some time but lately after coming back from her holiday she had put it on for the reason she knows nothing of.

_He could be such an insufferable git. _She thought. _I told him not to come near me, to stay away from me but how dare he follow me._ She thought about it and turns around to face him.

"Why are you following me Malfoy?" she ask putting her hands on her hips

Draco looks at her and wanted to smile because he found her very intriguing and beautiful at the moment. He wants to garb her by the shoulders and kiss her into oblivion, bring her into an empty classroom and make love to her. But he made no effort to show his feelings on his face. Not a single expression was shown on his face while looking at her. It seemed to her that he was just staring at her without thinking anything.

"Well?" she asks again

He has been watching her every move and he also knows about her necklace through Ginny. This was the reason why he wasn't meeting her when she was alone. But he was flirting with her with every chance he got and he was hundred percent sure that she was thinking about him before she felt him "following" her. Today he didn't care about the necklace so he decided to see her alone once again and make her think about him.

To make her mind confused he just walks passing her by and moves towards the library. Her eyes just followed his move. She starts fuming at him for not responding to her but she calms herself down and lets it go and starts to move towards the library following Draco. All of these things about him were confusing her too much. And also right now she is still thinking way too much about him and all the things that had happened around him so she didn't notice anything in front of her until she bumped into somebody's hard chest. She looked up to find a smirking Malfoy looking at her.

"Well, why are _you _following me, _Granger_?" he asked

Hermione was very disoriented by his question "What?"

"Well?" he put his both hands on his hips copying what she had done before.

"I wasn't following you, if you hadn't notice I was going to the library before you…." She didn't want to complete her sentence.

"Before I what, _Hermione_?" he asked in a whisper

She again felt goose pimples in her hands and her body. She looks at him in confusion and desire that she even forgot what she was doing.

"You didn't answer me." he said taking a step closer to her. She didn't want to be closer to him so she moved sideways but she forgot that her back was facing the wall.

"Well you didn't answer me, when I asked you question." she stated but now she was little nervous than before.

"What was the question again?" he takes another step again towards her. He took a longer step than before which made her back even further.

"I…I…umm…I… don't…don't… I don't like to repeat myself." She stuttered backing against the wall.

Realizing her mistake she was about to move when Draco put his both hands on the wall blocking her way out.

"Maybe I can teach you how to repeat." He said slowly staring into her brown eyes.

She might have seen longing in his beautiful greyish blue eyes but she could be wrong. She was way too nervous to react on his statement so she said "I…I… I have to go." And she pushed him away and ran away from him.

Draco stood there watching her run and smiled _you are almost there Hermione Granger_. He thought and stood there.

* * *

"She doesn't deserve you Draco. You should know that. What the hell is the matter with you?" asked Blaise

"Well what is the matter with _you_, Blaise? Are you gay? Do you like me or something? Because if you do I am sorry to disappoint you but I like girls." Draco said

Every day was the same with Blaise and his thinking. He had been trying to persuade Draco for making him not like Hermione and also trying his best to tell Hermione the plan her friends and his friends were making. But every time he found her alone Loony Lovegood would show up out of nowhere. It was making him mad but he wasn't going to give up until he succeeds.

"I am not gay and you very well know it. I am not saying not to like any girls, you can like anyone. I am just saying not to like Granger." Blaise stated

"Look, Blaise. We have gone through this a lot of time and I am sick and tired of your whining. I like Hermione Granger and that settles things. Even my parents are ok with it but why are you so bothered by it? Please, get a life and leave me alone." saying this Draco gets up and goes to his room.

"Why is he not listening to me? Why are you guys not listening to me? Help me explain this situation to him. This is all wrong." Blaise was saying this to Goyle and Nott when Pansy walked into their common room.

"Stop it Blaise. Seriously. We are all happy of the change, if you are not, good for you but let us be and let him be." Nott said.

"Is he still onto same thing?" Pansy asked

"Yes he is and now it's bloody annoying" said Goyle

"I will tell you what's annoying, Goyle" Blaise gritted his teeth and was about to punch Goyle when Pansy put a protection charm on him.

"Stop it Blaise. Or I have to complain you to Snape." she said and left Goyle and Nott left after her leaving an angry Blaise alone.

_You guys have treated me very bad I am gonna make you all suffer_. Blaise promised to make Draco pay for what he did and he also left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Ron, I have to ask you something" said Hermione

"Ya, what is it?" he asked

"Um… Have you noticed anything abnormal?" she asked

"When you say abnormal…?" he raised his eyebrow

"I am talking about Malfoy." she said

When she mentioned Malfoy, Ron shifted a little bit and looked at Harry and Ginny. They were sitting on the floor of their common room near the fire because of the cold February weather. They also heard her mention Malfoy and looked at a pale faced Ron who was also looking at them.

Nothing passes unnoticed from Hermione Granger

"Ok, what is going on?" she asked out of curiosity

Both the boys were running out of ideas to make Hermione believe their lies but they also knew that she cannot be fooled so Ginny took the lead.

"Nothing, actually, we were worried about you." She lied because she wanted Hermione to get distracted in another topic so that the boys wouldn't give away the plan that Draco had planned.

"Worried? About me? But why?" she asked

"Because you haven't mentioned Malfoy since Halloween and we were worried that you will be like that again. That's all. Are you ok?" she asked

She bought it "Ya I am fine. It's just that Malfoy has been acting weird around me lately. And sometimes I feel like he is flirting with me but maybe I am wrong. That is all I was trying to ask Ron before he freaked out." She said

All of them sighed with relief

"He is flirting with you, we hadn't noticed" Harry stated innocently

She smiled and everybody went back to what they were doing.

* * *

It was the same thing today and Hermione believed it would be same tomorrow because of the Valentine's Day on Monday. It was Saturday today and it was very quiet in the Great Hall or the corridors or the grounds because everybody, who happened to have boyfriend or a girlfriend, had gone to Hogsmead to get something especial to their other half. So it was Hermione and couple of Revanclaw in the library. She was about take her usual spot when she saw someone there. She believed she would have been surprised to find him there but she wasn't. Call it her curiosity or her courage she moved to her chair and without another glance at Draco she took out her homework and started working on it.

He had been waiting for her. He wanted to spend some quality time with her when he has the chance. He lifts his head from his book and looks at her.

"Hey" he greeted her. She ignores him. He smiles and speaks again "I was actually waiting for you if you want to know."

This took her by surprise. She had hoped that he was there for her but she wasn't expecting him to say it out loud and catch her off guard. She pulled herself together and asks "Why would I wanna know?"

He smiles and replies "Because you were curious enough to sit near me when there is no one around."

She looked around and indeed found no one around. She thought she had seen some students working but she can't see them anymore.

"If you are looking for some people then I have to tell you, they just left. And others are on the other side of the library so there is just you and me alone here. So what say, Granger, are you nervous now?"

"Wh…why… why would I be nervous of you?" she stutters

"Because I am very charming and you find me intriguing." He smirks

She stars at him open mouth. It was hard for her to hear someone praising himself without any shame. "Why do you think you are charming?" She asks unable to hold back the comment.

"I wasn't talking about myself. I was saying _you _find me charming. Because believe it or not I know you are thinking of me like that when you look at Me." he gets up and walks up to her and sits beside her. "You tell me to leave you alone but yet you seek me out." She was about to contradict that statement when he speaks again "I have been watching you, Hermione. I left you alone because it was your choice, not mine. But now I will have you know that one of these days I will make you mine and this time I won't let you go" then leans to her and kisses her.

She closes her eyes and let him manipulate her tongue because she had needed that for very long time. She would deny it to everybody and even herself but she knows she has always been in love with Draco Malfoy. But she also remembers what he had done to her, how he had broken her heart and left her into crumbles. As if it was a reminder everything was flashing into her mind and she opened her eyes, only to find tears in them. She pushes him away, gets up, gathers her stuff and was about to leave when he holds her wrists. He gets up behind her and whispers in her ear "don't try to fight it away Hermione. You know how you feel about me. You know it in your heart. You are trying to fight me away but I will bet you that one of these days I will make you see what is in my heart and make you mine forever." He lets go of her wrist, walks over to his chair, and gathers his book and leaves.

Hermione watches him leave with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She had been trying to deny it for a long time that she doesn't like him and she is better off without him but she had been wrong. She was in love with him and she still is in love with him. She sits back onto her chair and stares at the space which was emptied by Draco just a couple of minutes ago.

_He is right, I shouldn't fight it anymore. Rather I should fight it and ask for answer and tell him that I love him and ask him to love me back._ She thought and was about to go after him when she hears someone clearing his throat.

It was Blaise Zabini.

* * *

He had been watching their interaction for five minutes already. When he saw Draco leave he found the opportunity he was looking for. He walks to her and clears his throat.

"Hey Granger, could I speak to you?" he asked

Coming out of haze she looks at him and asks "what do you want to talk about?"

"About you and Draco… and… and your friends."

She raises her eyebrows when mentioned her friends "What about them?"

"You might not know this but your friends are into this plan of Draco against you."

She might have heard him wrong and asks "sorry, come again?"

"Draco asked your friends to help him spend one night with you. And you know what, they agreed."

"Zabini… I don't know if you know this but everyone in this school and outside this school know me as a smartest witch of our age. What makes you think that I will believe any rubbish you sprout against my friends?"

"Fine then, don't believe me. Go ask them then. Ask them if they were onto his plan or not. They might be back from their trip. Go now. And after you do I need a favor from you. Don't hang around my friend anymore. I don't want you tainting his blood." saying this he leaves.

Hermione was speechless. She wasn't speechless because she was cheated by Draco again. She was speechless because she was angry and hurt by her friends. She grabs everything she finds and leaves for her house.

* * *

Luna finds Blaise sitting alone by the lake. She walks up to him and speaks "it's curiosity and hurt together."

Blaise looks up and makes his face and ask "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember I told you I see something around you head. Its curiosity and hurt. Both of the feelings have different colour but when they are mixed together it gives an unusual colour. That was what I had seen around your head the other day. Well I see it now also." She says

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks

"Because I heard what you said to Hermione in the library just now. I was there to grab a book to look at the colour again when I saw Draco and Hermione talk and then I saw you walking towards her."

"So, what? You are gonna tell everyone what I did?" he asks

"Just so you know I am not the typical girl you have been seeing around. If you haven't noticed people call me Loony Lovegood. And I don't really care about what they call me. I am not the kind of person who talks about other. I am only telling you about what I saw around your head because you left me no other choice."

"What are you talking about?" he asks with curiosity

She sits beside him and he doesn't back off. "I wouldn't have said anything to you about your colour if you had left Hermione and Draco alone. But you didn't and now because of you action both of them will suffer. I believe one of them is your best friend?" she asks

"Are you here to lecture me?" he ask

"I am not good at it. But… you have that colour because I believe you like to hurt people and you are very curious as to see what will be the result of it. I think you have been like this your whole life. And I also believe that these feelings have been coming to you since you were very little. I don't know the whole story but it might be because of your birth parents Blaise."

He thought he was hit by a lightning because everything around him was spinning and he was seeing red. He didn't know what he was doing after he heard her explanation but he calmed down when she slapped him. "Why did you hit me?" he asked

"Because you were going to hit me?"

"Then why did you tell me all those rubbish?" he asks

"It wasn't rubbish and you know it Blaise. Those feelings are not good for you. If you let them win over you then you will be alone your whole life. I know this because I am good at it. Trust me, let it go. Let it all go and help your friend and I promise you, you will find peace you have been looking for."

Blaise looked at her and really looked at her. He didn't see her as a nutter anymore but rather a very beautiful, intelligent girl. She smiled at him and he thought he just skipped a beat in his heart.

He doesn't know what made him say this but he said "I trust you and I will also promise you I will make everything ok."

She smiled at him.

* * *

She has been waiting for them in their common room and she had made sure that nobody was around when she confronts her friends. So now she was waiting for her friends sitting on the chair by the fire. Ron walks in the portrait hole and Harry and Ginny follow him.

"Oh, hey Mione. Strange you are doing nothing. No homework or anything else." He laughed at his own joke and Harry and Ginny also laughed.

"You know what is stranger? When one finds out that their friends have been conspiring behind ones back." She stated with a very angry face.

Her friends knew that face and were quiet immediately. But very confused from her statement Ginny asked "What are you talking about, Hermione? Who is conspiring against whom?"

"Oh, I am sorry, you didn't know or are you trying to act innocent?" she asks in a very mocking voice.

"Ok, totally confuse, what are you on about?" Ron ask

"Your brain doesn't have the capacity to work with my statement, Ron, so I understand if you are confused."

"Ouch… ok if you are trying to dish me then its working, what the hell is your problem?" Ron asks again

"Oh you wanna know my problem? Oh I guess you do, because you are my friend right? But why are you bothering, you could just go behind my back and mention it to Malfoy."

In the mention of Draco's name everyone was surprised. To create peace in the situation Harry speaks "Hermione tell me what you heard?"

"Why should I tell you? I think I will just go and find myself a Slytherin friend and mention them about my problem. But you know what none of the Slytherins wants to be my friends because I am FUCKING MUDBLOOD." By the end of her statement Hermione was crying and screaming. "I thought even if I was hurt by someone I love, my friends would always be with me. I guess I was wrong." She wiped her face.

"Hermione, sweetheart, tell me what you heard. Whatever bad it is, it's not true. Draco and we…" Ginny was about to complete her sentence when Hermione put her hand up in order to stop her.

"Let me ask you something. Have you and Malfoy been sneaking around my back and talking about me or not?" she asks

"Hermione we…" Ron tries to lead the conversation but Hermione stops him again.

"Yes, or No?"

Nobody says anything but they look at each other.

They were driving her patience so she speaks again "Yes or No?"

"Yes" says Harry. "But there is a reason behind it. Hermione …." He also couldn't complete his sentence.

"I know the reason. Now the war is finished. Now my work is done helping you guys win the war. You don't need me anymore. But you know what, you didn't have to do this. You could have just told me not to be friends with you anymore and I would have left you guys alone. I know when I am not needed. I guess you wanted me to realize that I am not worthy of you people. I will always be a mudblood. This word never held any importance in my life but from now on it will always remind me of this day when our friendship was over. Bye" she wiped her face and turned around and left the room.

Everything happened so fast that none of the three could wrap their brain around what had just happened. In the course of five minutes one of their friends had cut ties with them and they couldn't think straight.

"What the hell just happened?" panicked Ron ask

"If I knew I wouldn't be confused, Ron." said Ginny

"Something must have happen, or else she wouldn't react like this. Did Draco say anything to her?" asked Harry

"I don't know, how the hell would I know I was with you, remember?" told Ron

"Ya and I were with Pansy going over the idea as what to get you for Monday. Oh my God what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, man this woman, never listens anything. She talks too much. I can't think straight." said Ron.

"You know what guys? Let's wait till tomorrow. If she does anything like this tomorrow we have to take action and talk to Draco about it. Hopefully everything will better in the future." Harry suggested

Both the redhead agreed and left the common room.

**Please Please Review. A lot of them. Lov you all and thanks for all the support.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. I am so so so sorry for this long wait. But I was really sick and then I was busy with my work and then other things happened. I am truly sorry for this long wait. But here it is the last chapter. This story will be very close to my heart because it gave me lot of ideas as how to create a new story. I was always and will always be a fan of Harry Potter books (also movies). In the future if I get any chance I would write another story about Draco and Hermione until then please enjoy this. And please don't forget to put down some reviews because it will give me encouragement to create another story. Without annoying you guys any further here is the last chapter. Hope you all like it. It might be the longest chapter ever. And Warning: some foul language used so be aware**

**P. S. J. K. Rowling is the greatest author of all times. Harry Potter and his friends and also his enemies belongs to her.**

**Love and thanks to you all and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 18 end

It was after dinner that Harry went to look for Hermione. She hadn't come for dinner so all the three Gryffindors made sure that one of them would talk to Hermione. So right now it was Harry who would be doing the talking. He looked for her everywhere and couldn't find her. It then clicked him that she might be in the library. And he was right. She was sitting in the corner of the dark aisle looking into the space. He walks up to her.

* * *

Feeling that somebody might be there she looks up to find Harry looking down at her. He was always closer to her than Ron. He was her brother and a friend but the betrayal was just too much to handle. He was about to speak but she didn't want to hear any explanation so she said "if you are here to apologize or convince me about the situation then I would like you to know that I don't want to hear anything."

Harry sighs and sits beside her on the floor. "Hermione, when things were bad during the war, you were always with me. I know what you have done for me and also everybody around but never ever say that we always wanted to hang out with you because you were smart to help us out in those situations, never ok? Because I know and I know you know that I would have never used you for anything and then leave you. You know that right? Believe it or not but after the war you have become my family. You are my sister and then a friend. I would never do anything bad to jeopardize our relationship or betray you. You have to know that whatever I do is always with a reason. I have become a very good judge of people so I know what I am doing and if you think I am conspiring against you then you are wrong. And also I am not gonna apologize for anything because I know I didn't do anything wrong. And if you had waited a little longer without snapping at us then you would have find out yourself." He looks at her.

Hermione was listening but was just staring into the space so Harry spoke again "I don't know what you have heard or felt but none of us are going against you Hermione. Yes we are planning with Malfoy but there is a reason behind it. I can't tell you the reason and the plan because it is not me who should be telling you this but believe me we are not against you. He is in fact in love with you Hermione and I believe he had been for the longest period of time. I might have not known this but I had noticed it during that time when he was trying to woo you for the Halloween night. When Goyle hugged you after he answered Snap's question, Draco was jealous. He hadn't realized it then but now he is sure about it. I am just here to tell you that we all love you very much and never say that we don't want you. I don't know about others but I sure want you for rest of my life Hermione. You are my sister."

Having heard everything Hermione looks up at Harry and says "if you are done talking then you can leave. I heard you and I didn't interrupt but now you can stop and leave me alone. Go be with your friends. I want to be left alone." She gets up

Harry was caught off guard of her response that he couldn't wrap his head around. He brings himself together "Hermione I…." but she was already gone.

* * *

Harry had told both the Gryffindors what had happen in the library. Now nobody knew about how to handle the situation.

"I think we should let Draco know about it. Or else it would be problematic." said Ginny

"I think you are right. I am gonna owl Pansy, just wait." Ron leaves the common room to send Pansy an owl.

* * *

Draco was going over his plan to make Hermione come back to his life one more time when he saw panic looking Pansy coming into the common room towards him.

"What's up Pans? Are you ok?"

Without saying anything she hands him the note she just received from Ron.

_Pans emergency. Need to talk to you asap like right now. Can't explain it here. Bring Draco and the other boys with you to rooms of requirement._

_Ron_

"What's this about?" Draco asked holding up the note.

"If I knew I would tell you but I have a bad feeling about it Draco and I think it has something to do with you and Hermione. It's better to meet them right away. Go grab Greg and Theo, I will grab my robe and meet you down here." She left after saying this.

Draco was getting nervous about this so he went to call Nott and Goyle.

* * *

Blaise saw them going towards Room of Requirement so he ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys I have to tell you something." He said

Everybody stopped. "Not now Blaise we have to go somewhere. Talk to you later." said Draco while moving forward towards the room.

"I might have an idea what is going on that is why I wanted to talk to you guys. Could I come with you?" he asked

Everybody looked at each other with confusion but they wanted to hear what he had to say so they agreed to take him with them.

* * *

"Why are they taking so long?" asked an agitated Ron

"Shut up Ron, you are irritating everyone." snapped a very upset Harry. He was sitting by the fire beside Ginny waiting for all the Slytherins. He was also as much agitated as Ron. Ginny was quietly waiting and thinking of the solution of the problem at hand. They all shifted from their position once they heard the door to the room opening but they were all shocked to see Blaise Zabini come in with the others.

"Pans when I said bring other boys with you that meant Nott and Goyle only, not him." said Ron.

"I knew what you meant you git, but he said he had something to say" told Pansy.

All the eyes were now on Blaise. He step a little far from Draco, he gulped and cleared his throat. "Well first of all I want to apologize for everything I have said and done in the past. I truly understand what Draco feels about Granger. I do but I did something yesterday that made the situation little out of control." He said that while looking at Draco

"When you said situation out of control are you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry

Everybody looked at Blaise and he slowly nodded his head.

"Oh my Merlin."

"Oh bloody hell." said Ron and Ginny at the same time.

Finding the Gryffindors face being white as snow, Draco had an unsettling feeling and he asked "can somebody explain to me what is going on?"

"We would like to know that too." said Pansy and other boys just nodded their head.

"Ask this arse what happened." said a very angry Ginny.

"Blaise I am going to burst just fucking tell me what happened?" asked Draco

Blaise took a deep breath and then he looked Draco in the eyes and told him the whole story. It was like somebody was holding him by the neck and trying to choke him. He couldn't breathe, everything around looked blurry and red. Draco thought the world had just collapsed and he was left alone to die in suffering.

He looked at Blaise and asked him "what did I ever do to you Blaise? Why did you do this to me?"

Blaise took a step forward, he was already ready for the consequences and also wanted to take the punishment but it was not Draco who hit him rather it was Harry.

"SHE WAS MY SISTER YOU MOTHERFUCKER." SMACK

"SHE WAS MY FAMILY YOU SON OF A BITCH." SMACK

"Harry stop." Ginny was trying to get hold of him; Pansy came forward to help her so she grabbed Harry by the arm. After much consideration, both Nott and Goyle came forward to help the girls. "Harry… s…sss...stooop, please." Ginny was still trying to convince him. The boys were able to pull him off Blaise. Draco and Ron were just too stunned to move or do anything.

He stopped swinging his hands but he was still very angry "you have no idea what it's like to live without any parents, at least you had a mother with you. I didn't have anyone. Yes I was raised by my mother's sister but she was nowhere close to being my family. During the war my best friend left me alone I know it was for some times but Hermione, she never left me alone. She was my family, she is still my family" he wipes his wet eyes and speaks again "she was ready to die for me for everyone to what? To save bloody prejudice like you? She is out there somewhere alone thinking she was betrayed by the person she loves and now she thinks she doesn't have any friends and a brother. Do you have any idea what you have done you fucker."

"I know I have made a terrible mistake and I also don't care how much you hit me but at least let me apologize for what I did." Blaise said

"You get nothing you git." Ron finally says

"Please Weasley, I can help you out. Draco please, you are my best friend. I know I am a git and an idiot but let me help you fix this."

Having heard everything Draco finally snapped out into the reality. He looks up to Blaise and says " get this idiot out of my face." Nott and Goyle were grabbing Blaise by the arms and pulling him towards the door when…

"Stop it, stop it. Let him go. Even if you haul him out the situation won't change. Hermione will not talk to us and she won't even look at Draco anymore." says Ginny.

"That's right. Right now we have to think about fixing this problem and not hit him even though as much as I want to at the moment." says Pansy looking at Blaise's bloody face.

"Thank you everyone for giving him this chance." Speaks Luna, who again happens to appear out of nowhere.

Hearing her voice everybody gets scared and moves to one side of the room away from Luna and Blaise.

"Luna, how the hell did you get in? Actually, when did you get in? And why didn't you let us know? You scared us you know."

"Oh… really? Sorry about that Harry. I thought you saw me getting in with everyone." She says

"When you say everyone…?" asked a very paled face Nott.

"With you guys, I was with Blaise."

Everyone looked at him. He moves closer to her and nods his head. "She told me to come here and apologize to you all. She was with me."

Luna looked at everybody and they looked very confused so she decided to explain everything. "Blaise has a problem. He didn't know about it but I have explained it to him."

"What problem?" asked Goyle

"He likes to hurt people emotionally and likes to see where it takes them. It might be because he was badly hurt when he was little but he doesn't do it intentionally. I have read about it and I might find an answer as to how to fix him but right now I can only say that if you guys help him out with his problem he can be fixed. And as for Hermione and Draco Malfoy, he is willing to help them be together. Isn't that right, Blaise?"

Blaise smiles very softly to Luna through his wounded face. She moves forward to wipe his blood away. Everybody in the room was very quiet because they were just too shocked to see the romantic display of affection.

Draco was still shocked and still angry at Blaise but he moved forward he grabs Blaise by the shoulder and hugs him.

"You know if you hadn't done anything I was very close to winning her heart." He tells Blaise.

"I know mate and I am really sorry. Really I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart." He says.

"And you should be, Blaise. But we will forgive you. Come here you." With tears in her eyes Pansy hugs Blaise.

"You better not hug him for more than two seconds Pans… I am a very jealous boyfriend." says Ron with a smile.

"Shut up Ron." scoffs Pansy and finally everybody forgives him.

* * *

After thirty minutes of thinking and arguing Ginny finally stood up and said "you know what guys? I think we should just let Draco handle Hermione. I have a feeling that once he convinces her she would realize what was happening. I say we still stick to the plan but change it a little bit so instead of ignoring us, she wouldn't have any other choice but to give in."

"Ya, that is a great thinking, love. But you are missing a little thing. She won't even care if we are standing in front of her." stated Harry

"Which is why I said we have to do something that will make her listen to what we have planned for her."

"I don't know guys, I don't think she wants to see my face or even hear my voice." Says Draco

"Don't worry Draco Malfoy, she will listen to you, she is in love with you." Said Luna in a very airy voice.

"And how did you figure that out?" asked Nott

"I can see things, remember? When two people are in love with each other, they produce a common air. In another word its called aura. You and Hermione have the same aura. Even if she is angry at the moment she can't change the fact that she is in love with you. You have to convince her right away. I have a feeling that this love aura won't change but I also know it won't last forever. It might take a long time to change but it will change eventually. So you have to act on it." Luna stated.

After listening to Luna everybody seemed very quiet. Finally Pansy says " you know I also believe Hermione is still in love with Draco but it will be very hard to convince her. But I have a perfect idea. But you should be willing to do it, Draco."

"I am willing to do anything ." he said

Pansy just gives an evil smile which made Draco think twice in his decision but he made up his mind to win Hermione Granger over, whatever it takes.

* * *

Monday mornings always had been very quiet in the Great Hall as far as Hermione can remember. But today was a different story. It was the day of St. Valentine. It was the day of love. The atmosphere was very lively everywhere. Everywhere but in Hermione's heart, which was broken in thousand or even uncountable pieces (that's what she thinks). She didn't want to look anywhere or even hear anything. She just wants to be in a closed space where she didn't have to face anybody who is in love.

After she left Harry the other night, she went straight to her room. She thought about what he had told her and tries to see reason about what was happening but she can't think straight. Maybe it was because she didn't sleep the whole night or maybe if it was because she didn't want to see any reason. This was making her all very confused. She was still thinking when she felt somebody sitting beside her. She looked up to find Ginny smiling at her. She turned away to find Harry and Ron sitting across her and smiling at her like Ginny. She found it weird but she didn't want to talk to any of them so she moved away from her seat and stared at her homework. She didn't see any of them move to be closer to her and she thought maybe they don't want to be bothered by her stubbornness so they are leaving her alone. She was still thinking hard about the situation when she hears some murmuring and some giggles. In a minute everyone was laughing so she looked to find out what was going on. When she saw what had made all the commotion she was shocked and had forgotten to close her mouth.

She saw a very naked Draco Malfoy with Gryffindor socks on his feet and Gryffindor tie around his waist and it had also covered his man area. Well he wasn't all naked he had a Gryffindor cape around his neck and a guitar. Other than that he didn't have any clothes not a single piece of Slytherin garments. Too shock to say anything she stood up from her seat to watch him closely.

Draco thought he might die of shame but after he saw Hermione looking at him made him realize he had done the right thing. Pansy even suggested putting on some Gryffindor garments for the house unity. He doesn't know where she got tie, socks and the cape from but it worked. The first plan was just to sing her a song with full clothes. But given the situation they had to go for plan B.

He conjured a chair enough for him. He plays the guitar and looks at Hermione "Hello love, this is for you"

Hermione just blushes forgetting all the pain. She looks at him and listens to him play the guitar.

"My song is for Hermione Granger, the love of my life. She is angry at the moment but I hope to convince her with my song, just so you know I didn't write this song. A very good muggle friend of mine, Tom Felton, help me convey my feelings to you so he wrote it for me. So here it goes."

Cause we belong in two thousand and eight  
The best year of my life without debate  
Oh wait  
And in an age while learning your ways  
Who would have planned  
To fall in love in a caravan

'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars  
And no one else was in that moment 'cause that moment was ours  
And you would have planned  
I'd be walkin' the land with you  
And who would have guessed  
I'd fall asleep with your head upon my chest

'Cause we belong  
In a song that I've written  
About you and I  
At the best of times  
I've been fallin' in love  
I run you a bath or two

'Cause we belong in center of the sky  
Where the only guests allowed  
Are you and I  
'Cause I found what I need to get through  
It's all in the shape of you  
In the words of my song that's where we belong

'Cause you belong asleep right here with me  
I sing you all my songs under the willow tree  
And oh no  
I won't look forward to tomorrow  
'Cause time without my girl seems  
Unbelievably hollow  
And yet you are the reason why  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
Yet you are the reason why  
I even feel alive  
You are the reason why  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
Yet you are the reason why  
I even feel alive

'Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing  
'Cause I'm not interested in being with other women  
'Cause I've found my girl  
She's all my world

'Cause we belong, yeah  
We belong, oh  
We belong together  
In my arms you will stay  
Girl I'll never let you get away from me

'Cause we belong in center of the sky  
And the only guests allowed

Are you and I

Cause I found what I need to get through  
It's all in the shape of you  
In the words of my song  
That's where you belong  
In the words of my song  
That's where you belong

* * *

Draco stops and looks up to see Hermione looking at him with tears in her eyes. He stands up and walks up to her. He brings his hands to wipe her tears away. "I have always loved you. And as far as I know I will always love you. I have done very horrible things to you which I am not very proud of. But even then I had loved you. I had loved you when we kissed for the first time, I had loved you when I hurt you, I had loved you when you asked me to leave you alone, I had loved you even when you were upset with me. I asked your friends to help me win you heart Hermione. Neither I nor they had betrayed you. Just so you know I won't be able to live without you, which I had just found out recently thanks to Blaise. If you are upset with me then hit me but never tell me to go away from you because I don't know if I can survive without you."

She saw his eyes filled with tears and love for her. She was already convinced from the song but wasn't ready to accept it until he said those words. She raises her right hand and smacks him across his face. Everybody was watching this very quietly (one could even hear pin drop) but as soon as she hits him everybody gasps.

"This is for the time you hurt me" smack " this is for the time for letting yourself hurt me" smack "this is for the time I asked you to leave me alone and you obeyed which wasn't ok by me" smack "this is for not letting me know sooner and this " SMACK "is for walking around naked in front of other girls which is definitely not acceptable at all" she looks at him wipes her eyes and smiles at him. Her every worry melts away from her when he smiles back "and this is for the pain I have caused you just now" she stands up in her tip toes and kisses his both cheeks.

He holds her face between his palm and kisses her lips.

* * *

Everybody watching hoots for them. Some whistles, some clap. Even the teachers, who were about to come and take Draco away after they saw him walking naked into the Great Hall, were clapping and screaming in excitement. Snape was jumping up and down with happiness.

* * *

"You know you should have told me what you were planning to do with my tie. If I had knew it was going around that ferret's penis I would have given you Harry's tie. I only had one." whispered Ron to Pansy.

"Don't worry baby you can punish me however you want tonight in Room of Requirement. I am all yours." Pansy whispered back.

"Oh then I m very happy he wore my tie around his 'man area'. I am going to think of all kind of punishments there is for tonight." He smiles at her

* * *

"Oh I am so happy for them, but I think Draco needs to cover his "thing" its getting bigger." Informed Ginny

"Why the hell are you looking at his 'thing'?" inquired Harry.

Too shy to speak Ginny says "I was … was just trying to be a good friend, you. Oh stop it I wasn't looking at it. I am gonna go now. But if you want to follow me we can meet up in the broom closet." She winks at him before leaving.

Getting his cue, Harry follows her.

* * *

"You need to apologize to Hermione, you know that right?" Luna asked Blaise

"Yes I know. And I will do it for Draco. I finally understood love is a beautiful thing." He says this looking at Luna.

"Oh? And how did you understand that?" asked Luna

He looks at her and put away strand of blond hair behind her ear " Its hard to explain, Luna, but if you give me the chance I can show you how."

She smiles at him and says "when I said people in love have the same aura I meant it. And you don't have to explain it to me because ours have become one."

* * *

" AAAwwwww they are so cute, don't you think Greg?" asked Millicent

"I don't know about cute but they are good together. Umm… do you want to go somewhere before the class starts?" Goyle asked her

She nods her head and turns to leave. Goyle turns to Nott and says " see you in class mate, I may be late." He smirks and leaves Nott alone.

"Whatever, leave me alone I don't care some friends you are." Nott talks to himself and was about to leave when he sees Lavender Brown. She was staring at the couple and was about to leave when she sees him. He goes towards her and says "happy Valentine's day Brown." He bends down and kisses her in the cheek and leaves smirking.

Too shocked to speak, she touches her cheek and talk to herself "Happy Valentine to you too."

* * *

This might be the first time in her life that Hermione Granger skipped any classes but right now sleeping in the arms of the man she loved she would care less. "When did you think of everything?" she asks him.

He clears his throat and says "I wouldn't have done anything if you would have listened to me the first time we made love but after you asked me to leave you alone I was lost, I didn't know what to do. So I asked Harry and Ron to help me and then they convinced their girls and then…" he was about to complete his sentence but he felt like Hermione wasn't listening to what he was saying. He looks at her and finds her sound asleep. He smiles _she might not have slept last night _he thought. He covers her up and let her sleep beside him. He watches her sleep and thinks to himself _life is good and I think it will_ _be__ better. I love you Hermione Granger._ He closes his eyes and falls asleep beside her.

Hermione opens her eyes and combs her fingers through his hair and whispers "I love you Draco Malfoy." And falls sleep.

**Please Do not forget to Review**

**P.S The song belongs to Tom Felton**

**Title: We Belong Together**

**Album: In Good Hands**

**Please Review**


End file.
